Ninjago High school (academy)
by MorroAndJaylynn
Summary: (AU): Lloyd Garmadon just transferred to a new school (again). It's time for a fresh and hopefully good start in a new town. Join the ninja in a *chaotic* school year full of love, pain, frienships, and heartbreaks. - Greenflame, Corumi, Jaya, Zixal, oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

(Lloyd's POV)

 _Beep beep beep beep bee–_ "Shut up" I groaned throwing my pillow at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. Today was my first day at Ninjago Academy. Ninjago Academy is a school for "talented young adults", as my parents tell me. I didn't mind the new school that much. Its just that it was my third school transfer in the past year. Also the fact that my parents work there... Yeah. Just my luck. " Lloyd, are you up?" my mom called from the hall. "Yeah... Yeah I'm up." I groaned getting out of bed and stepping over and around boxes from the move a week ago. I looked into my wall mirror. I was a mess... "Lloyd, we are leaving in five minutes! Come down for breakfast! Quickly!" Called my mom. Again, just my luck. No time to fix my hair. I quickly and sloppily put on the "school uniform" my mom got me. I knew the academy didn't have a uniform. Ugh, what's with parents and making their kids look good.? I stared at the mirror for a few minutes longer. "Hiya, Lloyd. Ya dressed?" said my sister Jaylynn, barging into my room. Jaylynn was 25, yet she still lived with us. Behind her was Morro Grant. He was on the phone, but he mouthed the words 'let's go'. Jaylynn and Morro were engaged to be married, which was kinda odd to me considering he used to babysit me. "Yeah, yeah coming." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack. The three of us went downstairs. "Lloyd, Jaylynn and Morro are taking you to school today. We will be there later." My dad said to me when I had come downstairs. I nodded tiredly. "Ready?" Jaylynn asked. I groaned in response. "That's a yes then!" Jaylynn assumed. Morro, still on the phone, took my heavy backpack to the car. Jaylynn took the wheel and Morro sat in the passengers seat yapping away with someone on the phone whom I didn't know. I got in the seat behind the couple. I noticed while Jaylynn was driving, one hand was on the compartment between them... What was she doing? Doesn't she need both hands? Oh wait... She was holding Morro's hand. Of course. Wow, this was the first time I had seen her ring up close. It was... diamondy. Morro sighed as he put his phone away. He began to talk to Jaylynn. I smirked knowing what they were talking about. The thing is, I like eavesdropping on people, but a few months ago I happened to eavesdrop at the wrong place and wrong time... For I saw them doing something I'm not even allowed to say, but so you don't get the wrong idea, it is spelled K-I-S-S-I-N-G. They made me promise not to tell, but I still tease them. They finally shut up. I awkwardly stared at the buildings we passed though the window. "So Lloyd, how's school?" Morro asked. WHAT THE FUDGE!? HE KNOWS I JUST TRANSFERRED! WHY OF ALL QUESTIONS DID HE ASK THAT? I hid my anger. "Good." I mumbled. Morro sighed then began texting someone. Jaylynn slapped his hand. "Morro, off your phone. You can talk about new buisness affairs later." Jaylynn paused. I was shocked. "New business affairs? What about your jo–" I was cut off. We were at the academy. We got out of the car. Morro still held my backpack until we were at my locker. "Don't let anyone mess with ya, kid. Or I swear to G-" "OK Morro, just let him get to class." Jaylynn said stopping her fiancé and winking at me. I knew she cut him off on purpose to save my "innocent little ears" from a mouthful of swears from Morro. "Bye, have fun!" I said as they left. I sighed and grabbed my books. I turned and saw a group of juniors. "Well well... What do we have here? A new kid, huh?" One of them said. "I... I'm Lloyd Garmad–" I began before they shoved me to the ground. "Let's give him a warm welcome..." He said before beating me up.

(Zane's POV)

I was up before my alarm clock. I sat looking out my window at the view. The ocean was beautiful, especially with the sun rising casting an orangeish pink light. I sighed in awe. There was knocking at my door. "Zane? You up?" Said a voice. It was my father. "Yes, father." I replied. "Are you dressed?" He asked. "Yes, father." I replied once more. He opened the door holding a box. "What, may I ask, is that?" I asked him. "Open it and see." My father said carefully placing the box on my lap. I opened it up. It was a letter and a gift from my penpal Pixal. I scanned over the letter, which was just an update on life, and looked at the gift. It was a knitted sweater that she made by herself. It was a pattern of silver and white, my favorite colors. "So, is it from that Pixal girl you keep speaking of?" My father playfully asked smiling. I nodded. "Well, we have to get going in a half an hour, so come out whenever you are ready." My father said waking out and leaving my door open, knowing I couldn't open it. I sighed and put the box on my bed. I glanced down at the wheels on my wheelchair. Yes, I am disabled. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It makes me my unique self. I rolled my wheelchair, with much difficulty, out to the dining room. "There you are." My father said. I smiled. "So... Are we leaving?" I asked. "Actually, Jay and Samantha are picking you up..." My father stated. I nodded. Jay Walker and Samantha Gordon were two of my best friends. Jay Walker was adopted by an old couple named Ed and Edna, but Samantha Gordon is daughter of the famous actor Cliff Gordon (Sam is quite famous herself) and she is Jays biological sister. I waited for them to arrive. When they finally got here, we got into the small yet fancy car Samantha had. "So, did you get anything from...ahem... Her yet?" Jay asked me. I laughed along with the two siblings. "Yes. I got a gift this morning." I replied. "Oohh! Zanies got a girlfriend! Zanies got a girlfriend!" Samantha and Jay teased. "Stop!" I laughed. "Oh wait...do you still have a crush on that Nya Smith girl?" Samantha asked. Jay blushed. "You do!" Samantha said. I am honestly surprised Samantha has been able to keep her eyes on the road all this time. "Oh, Jay... I love you sooo much! Will you marry me? We shall be Mrs and Mr Walker Gordon!" I teased in my best Nya voice, which was pretty good. "Haha, flattering." Jay said. We laughed until we got to school.

Samantha and Jay helped me out of the car and we headed inside to see a short blonde boy being beat up. "Leave him alone!" Jay shouted. The boys looked over. I gulped. It was Kai Smith and Cole Menard... the two biggest bullies in Ninjago Academy. "Look who it is... Trash boy, Miss Imma Celebrity, and computer on wheels!" Cole said referring to my friends and I. I got my nickname for my knowledge and disability. "Leave that boy alone.. Or else." I threatened. "Or what? You'll give us a spelling bee? Give it up, Julian." I muttered words I never wish to speak again under my breath. I HATED when people call me by my last name. "Leave the kid alone will you!?" Samantha shouted. "Pick on someone else!" Jay said. I nodded in agreement. "Its OK..." The blonde weakly muttered. I ignored him for the time being. Jay Samantha and I neared Kai and Cole. "I'll say it one more time... Leave him alone." Jay said. "Don't tell me what to do, Walker." Kai said. I was REALLY mad. I, without thinking, attempted to get out of my wheelchair (which worked) and I tackled him. Unfortunately, one of my teachers walked by to see this. Jay and Samantha stood in shock. "Zane Julian and Kai Smith!" She shouted. We both stopped and looked over at her. It was Ms Samaria Grant, one of the meanest teachers in the school. "It was Kai and Cole! They started it!" Jay, Samantha and I shouted. "You two, to the principles office. The rest of you, go see the new vice principle Misako." Samaria said taking Kai and Cole to the office. Jay helped me back in my wheelchair, much to my embarrassment for I had attracted a few people with my anger. Samantha helped the blonde stand and she supported him as he limped down the hall. Jay and I followed. I had never been sent to the office. I was nervous. We opened the door. Vice principle Misako didn't look intimidating. She looked up from her work then saw the blonde. "Son!?"

(Jays POV)

Son? This kid was the vice principals son? "Son?" Said Samantha and Zane, obviously thinking the same thing I was. "Yes, he's my son." Misako replied sighing. She had us all sit down except Zane cause he already was. Misako inspected the kid to see if he was OK. His wrists were swollen, one was cut, his hair was a mess... It might've been already but I didnt know. He likely sprained his ankle cause he was limping. He also had some cuts on his arms, face, and leg. "What happened?" Misako asked me. "I dunno. We walked into the school to find Kai Smith and Cole Menard beating him up." I said. She sighed. "I am sorry we had to be introduced this way. I am Vice principal Misako Garmadon. This is my son, Lloyd." She said gesturing to the kid. Lloyd smiled weakly. "I'm Jay Walker Gordon." I said grinning. "I'm Zane Julian." Zane said. "I'm Samantha Gordon. I don't give autographs at school." Samantha said. Man, my sister was bratty sometimes. "Well, I heard some of what happened. Zane and Lloyd, stay here. Jay and Samantha, head to class. You have mathematics with Mr Garmadon first." Misako said. I sighed as we walked to class. "Ya think they're in trouble?" Samantha asked me as we took our usual seats. "Let's hope not. Its Lloyd's first day, after all..." I muttered. Class started along with the longest year ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Geez, 3,121 words! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter though. If it sucks, deal with it. Yup. And FYI, I'm Cole in this chapter. When you read you'll understand. Also, I will update Morro's Life Story soon. I'm just outta ideas. Anyway, enjoy meh little cake babies!**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

My mom was embarrassing. And I knew she wasn't only embarrassing me. My "hero" seemed to be embarrassed too. What was his name, again? Xander...? "What... Happened?" My mom asked again. I began to speak but was interrupted. "All it was is Kai and Cole bullying Lloyd and my friends and I tried to help him. That is it." Zane said, obviously losing patience with my mom. She glared at me. "Why were they bullying you? What did you do?" "WHY DO YOU ASSUME I DID SOMETHING!? IT WAS THEM! ALL THEM! MOM WHAT THE –" I began. "Lloyd..." Said my mom and Zane synchronized. My mom had finally lost her patience with me. "Lloyd _Montgomery_ Garmadon! All I need to know is what you did! Since you entered the school, what events occured!?" She shouted. I was taken by surprise. My mom NEVER yelled at me. It was always Jaylynn and Morro she yelled at. "Oh... Well, I walked into the school to my locker, Morro gave me my backpack and said not to let anyone mess with me then Jaylynn stopped him before he could curse, they left, I said goodbye, then I got my books and when I turned Kai and Cole were there and one of them said to give me a 'warm welcome'." I explained skipping over what Morro said exactly. My mom looked like she was thinking then turned to the guy next to me. "Zane, tell me about Kai and Cole. Are they bullies?" That was his name... Zane. I listened to what he had to say. "Indeed. They are indeed bullies. They were not always bullies. At one time, they were like brothers to me. Kai is a football player and Cole is a dancer. My friends and I would always show up to their games, recitals, etc. Then one day Kai and Cole wanted to try something out. They wanted to see if Cole could dance in the middle of the football field while Kai was sprinting at him throwing a football. Jay, Samantha and I tried to stop them but they refused. All was well at first, until Kai tripped and dropped the football. It had rolled right underneath Coles feet making him fall. They both ended up with broken ankles and Cole with a broken wrist as well. They have blamed us since and decided to bully others to show them what it feels like being hurt, whether it be mentally or physically." Zane explained.

I was shocked. Those jerks used to be nice? That is the last thing I expected to hear. "Thank you, Zane. You may head to class. Mathematics room 109. Oh, and you better give the teacher this..." My mom handed Zane a green paper, likely a note. "Thank you, Miss Misako." Zane said as he left. "Lloyd...?" I gulped then looked at my mother. She looked ticked off. "Y...yes?" "After school your father and I are going to have to talk with you..." She said. "Yeah, I figured." I muttered. She got my phone from my backpack. "Can you hold this in either of your hands?" She asked handing me the phone. I tried but the pain was too strong to bear. "Non. Désolé maman." I said testing my French. She smiled. "No, sorry mother?" She translated. I nodded. "Oui." She got her phone and texted someone. "Who was that?" I asked. "Your sister." Was the reply. I sighed. "So, she coming to save me from physical and mental pain?" I asked messing with my mom. She rolled her eyes. "Go to class. She will be here around lunch time to check out you wrists." I got up and headed to class hiding my limp. Today was NOT gonna be a great first day.

(Coles POV)

I sat in the office waiting for the principal to come. Kai was fiddling with something on my backpack. "What are you doing...?" I asked. "Duhh messing with your backpack." Kai replied. I rolled my eyes. Then the principal came in. This was not the first time Kai and I had been sent here. We are troublemakers. "Menard... Smith..." The principal said. "Hey." I said as if he were my friend. "Sup." Said Kai leaning back in his chair. "So, Ms Grant told me why you are here..." the principal said. "Yep. That shrubby little sophomore didn't stand a chance." Kai smirked. "You can not keep bullying new students. Do you have any idea how many people transferred high schools because of you?" The principal asked. I thought about that. Kids dropped out of school cause of us? "Um.. What are ya saying?" Kai asked. "If you keep this up you will be suspended." "So... We need to actually... Make friends?" Kai asked as if it were terrible. The principal nodded. This was not an easy thing for me to do. I am REALLY shy and it doesn't help that everyone thinks I'm emo. I was lucky to even have Kai.

The principal let us go to class. We walked in and saw the blonde sophomore kid, Zane, Samantha, Jay, and everyone else staring at us. "You're late..." said the teacher Mr. Garmadon. "Yeah, sorry." Kai said running to the very back of the room. I pulled my black sweater hood over my head so you could only see half my face (my dark bangs covered the other half) and I walked to my seat... The only free seat was next to the sophomore, who looked to be in pain. "As I was saying... Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher asked. Nobody knew at first. Then the sophomores hand shot up. "Yes, Lloyd?" "The answer is x=137." The sophomore, Lloyd said. "That is correct." The teacher smiled at so-called Lloyd with a sort of affection. Lloyd sank down in his chair after everyone began whispering that the only sophomore in the junior/senior classes was smarter than us... And the possibility he could be the teachers son considering the way he smiled. A few minutes later we were dismissed to English with Ms Grant. Everyone hated Ms Grant. But she didn't care. Although, there was one person in particular she hated. And that happened to be me.

I walked to my locker where Kai was waiting. "Hey... Dude did you see the way Mr. Garmadon smiled at that Lloyd kid?" Kai smirked and blushed slightly. "Yeah... Why are ya blushing?" I asked. "Oh, no reason." Kai said then sighed. "Bro, you're acting suspicious." I said. I looked at Kai who seemed distracted. "Dude? Whatcha looking at?" I asked. "Remember how Principal Wu said to make friends?" Kai asked. "Yeah, so?" I asked losing my patience. "Well, there's a good start..." Kai pointed to the Lloyd sophomore guy. He was trying to stay balanced and get his books at the same time. I guess we must have hurt him pretty badly cause he collapsed. I sorta feel bad for the kid. "Should we help him?" I whispered to Kai. "Maybe..." He answered. We looked over and there was a girl helping him up. Kai and I both recognized her very well.

(Kai's POV)

Ugh...really? Mikayla Grace Barns. She was a freshman. Why did she have to beat us to Lloyd?! I was determined to make friends with Lloyd. Maybe we could be more than friends.. But that wasn't important right now. "Well, looks like we need to find someone else to be friends with..." Cole began. "NO!" I protested. "I'm not gonna be that guy! I won't give up! I will win Lloyd over if its the last thing I do!" I shouted. Several people looked over. Cole stared at me. Did I say that out loud? Then I looked over and saw Zane attempting to get his books. Cole and I looked at each other then walked to him. When he saw us, I swear I saw him flinch. "W..what are you guys doing? You aren't gonna hurt me are you?" He asked. "No..." Cole answered. "Principal Wu said we need to make friends, so... Will you accept us back?" I asked hoping he believed me. He hesitated. "Yes. Welcome back, brother." He finally answered. Cole and I fist bumped at our success, then helped Zane take his books to class. Again, we had class with the sophomore, Samantha, Jay, and this time, my sister Nya. Ms Grant was not yet in the room. I noticed Jay Walker flirting with Nya. "WHAT DO YOU THINKS YOURE DOING!?" I shouted at Jay. He turned to me and gulped. "Kai, dude... Tell him what we are.." Cole began. He didn't need to finish. "Oh yeah. We can't bully anymore... I know, terrible. So, will yo peeps accept us back? Zane already did..." I almost whispered the last part. Jay nodded, Nya rolled her eyes and nodded, and Samantha stared at us. "Kai John Smith and Cole Westly Brookstone Menard...YAS!" Samantha shouted. We all exchanged hugs which made everyone in class stare. I turned and noticed Lloyd the sophomore guy sitting in the very back row... Crying..? I walked towards him. "Hey, sophomore..." I whispered. He whimpered and hugged his knees. "Don't hurt me..." He whispered. "I won't. I just wanna say I'm sorry about earlier... Can you forgive me?..." I asked. Before he could answer, I could hear a voice behind me. "Kai Smith and Lloyd Garmadon, why are you not in your seats?" Said Ms Grant. "Sorry-" I began. "Unacceptable. Detention after school, both of you." "WHAT!?" shouted us both. "I beg your pardon, Ms Grant, but Kai was merely–" Zane began. "Detention for you as well." She scolded. "Ms Grant you can't do that!" Jay and Samantha shouted at the same time. "I can if I want! Detention for your whole group of little friends. Anyone wanna join them?" Ms Grant asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Good. Now today we are learning the different spellings of there..."

It was lunch time. Finally. We all sat at the same table. Well, the sophomore not included. He was sitting at a table with two young adults. I think they're his siblings or something. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair that was obviously dyed. The guy had just above shoulder length hair the was jet-black with a strip of green on the left side. I dunno if its natural or dyed. Anyway, so now that the guys and I are friends again, we had a LOT of catching up to do. "So, I see you still like Nya..." Cole smirked at Jay. "Shut up." Jay blushed. "Dude, you have a crush on Sakura Kondalenez." Samantha said shooting Cole an evil smile. "Stop it!" Cole blushed. "Oh, dude isn't she on your dance team?" I asked purposely butting into his love life. "Stop!" He shouted again. We all laughed at his embarrassment. "Colies got a girlfriend!" sang Zane. It was rare he found this kind of stuff funny. "Zane, you still in you with that Pixal girl?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oohhh look who's talking now!" I elbowed his side. "Ow... I do not understand..." He said. We all groaned and sighed. "Dude, learn these terms: _humor_ and _gossip_." Jay said, sipping his Pepsi. We all laughed cause Zane was sooooo clueless. I heard yelling from behind me suddenly. I looked back over at where that Lloyd guy was sitting, then I realized where the yelling was coming from.

(Morro's POV)

-5 minutes ago-

"Alright, what happened?" I asked as Jaylynn looked at Lloyd's wrists. "Um..." Lloyd replied. "Lloyd what happened to 'don't let anyone mess with you or else'?" I asked. He looked at the floor. I sighed. "Well," Jaylynn began taking off her glasses. "They're defiantly broken. I don't understand how you can manage to break both your wrists in... What 4 hours of school?" Jaylynn sighed and stared at Lloyd, who only sank down lower into his seat. "Lloyd Garmadon, what happened? I will single handedly murder anyone who hurts you..." Jaylynn covered my mouth before I could finish. "What Morro is TRYING to say here, is that anyone who hurts you probably has a hurt of their own... And you should talk to them." Jaylynn apparently corrected. Huh... Is that what she thought I was saying? Well, she's very wrong. "Look, its nothing." Lloyd finally answered. "Doesn't look like nothing." I replied glaring at him. He looked uncomfortable. I smirked a bit but kept glaring at him. My goal was to make him as uncomfortable as possible so he'd be forced to answer me. My older sister Samaria used this tactic on me a LOT in my childhood. "Fine! It was some bullies... They beat me up..." Lloyd said. It was clear he was on the verge of tears. I looked away horror struck. It reminded me much of my own childhood. Of course now I'm 27, but still.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Does mom know?" Jaylynn asked. Lloyd nodded. "Oh... Duh she called me." Jaylynn glared at me with puppy eyes. She only ever did this on two conditions. To plead and when she wants me to slap her. I never question the strange needs and desires of my fiancée, I just do it. She, being next to me made it easier yet harder to do... But I slapped her anyway. Lloyd covered his eyes. It didn't take me long to realize why. His parents were still very protective of him, so any sort of violence, even just slapping, was a really bad thing to him. "Oh, sorry Lloyd." We both said guilty. He uncovered his face slightly then nodded. Sometimes I wonder how this kid made it so far... My phone then vibrated.

I looked at it and it was 10 texts from the people who want to interview me for a job. Aside from that, 2 texts from Misako. Misako had been asking how Lloyd was doing. I quickly replied without Jaylynn seeing me, then put my phone down. Jaylynn was now examining Lloyd's leg and ankle. He winced every once in awhile. I felt bad for him. "Ha, so yous need your own personal doctor, huh sophomore." Said a voice. I turned and saw a kid with blue and green dyed hair and torn jeans. His shirt ruined the intimidating teenager look, for it had rainbows and unicorns on it. "What the fudge dude... You're supposed to be a high school boy not a five year old girl." I said standing up. The kids at nearby tables all laughed and I heard a few whispering "Swilard just got burned." "Huh, so Swilard is it?" I asked. "Why do you care? Why are you here? Ya get held back nine years?" Swilard smirked. "Actually, we are assisting my little brother." Jaylynn said. Lloyd sighed and facepalmed. Swilard laughed. "So, this helpless little sophomore needs his sissy and brother to help him? Pathetic." Swilard spit at Lloyd. "Take that back right now!" I shouted. I couldn't help it. He had just made fun of Lloyd and I wouldn't allow it. "Give me a good reason why I should!" Swilard said. By now, a good amount of the children were looking at us. "Morro, don't do this..." Muttered Jaylynn. "Yeah, the girls right. Don't get into a fight that isn't yours." Swilard said. "Oh this is my fight now." I smirked. "Morro, don't." Lloyd pleaded. "Lloyd is not pathetic. You WILL take that back, or else..." I said through gritted teeth. "Or else what? You'll gives me a check up?" Swilard laughed. I pinned him against the table. "WHY DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN BULLYING PEOPLE!? JUST BECAUSE NOT EVERYONE IS HOW YOU WOULD LIKE THEM TO BE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE A JERK! I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! Trust me! But bullying doesn't help anything! NOTHING!" I shout drawing attention to myself. Jaylynn looks up at me from wrapping Lloyd's ankle. "Morro... You're gonna get us kicked out to here..." Jaylynn whispered nervously. "Morro Harper Grant!" Said a familiar voice. I sighed and let Swilard go glaring at him as he cowered away giving him the message. The message was that I was not finished with him yet.

"Morro Harper Grant, what are you trying to do, ruin your reputation?!" said Samaria followed by Misako. OK, there were two possibilities. They heard me, which is likely, or a student got them, also likely. There was now whispering around the cafeteria. Some brunette kid ran up to Lloyd and Jaylynn. He seemed to be helping...? "Morro, look at me! You can not just waltz into my school, my turf and do that!" said my ticked off sister. "I just-" I began. "No! Its my job to make fun of and yell at teenagers!" Samaria said, then walked off with her hair twirling perfectly as she turned. "Morro..." whispered Misako. I looked around. The students seemed bored of this now, and carried on with their normal lives. "Yeah yeah, I know. I can't keep doing that in public..." I whispered. "And..?" Asked Misako. I sighed "especially not in front of Lloyd." She nodded. "Good." "Hiya, mom. He's got two broken wrists and a sprained ankle. He'll have to stay off of it for three weeks. As for his wrists, they'll both need casts. They are fine with the wrap I gave them till the end of the school day..." Her voice trailed off in my mind. I looked over at the brunette boy and Lloyd. Lloyd seemed to be afraid but the brunette didn't care. I wish I could feel the same, but I can't.

Being here with Lloyd makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again. That boy made fun of Lloyd, and I wouldn't allow it to happen again. I just hope the rest of the year goes better then today did... And I can just say one thing about this experience. I'm just glad Lloyd isn't high school me.

* * *

 **hey! So questions**

 **Who's POV was most interesting this chapter? Who can you relate to? Who are you most like? Also, have you ever just burst out in anger like Morro did? Oh I know I have! Anyway, goodnight/morning/day meh cake babies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff happened. Anyway enjoy, meh cake babies!**

* * *

(Samantha's POV)

Woah... what just happened? Did that guy just yell at Swilard? Well, as an actress, I shall take my detective act and find out. As the guy and his sister person left, I followed. I completely ignored Kai and Lloyd. "Excuse me! Hey you!" I shouted making them turn around. "Hey...?" The guy said. "Omg, are you Samantha Gordon?!" The girl asked. I nodded. "I'm a HUGE FAN! Wow! And you go to my little brothers school! I dunno what to sa-" the guy cut her off. "Jaylynn, please no..." he sighed. I looked at them. "Your name is Jaylynn?" I asked. She nodded. "This is Morro, my fiancé." She said making him roll his eyes. "Well, nice to meet you. I was sent by the gym class society to ask why you were yelling...?" I asked trying to sound cool. "You made that up didn't you?" Morro asked. "Maybe." I smirked. He sighed.

"Fine, Swilard was making fun of my brother to be, and I will not allow it. Now let me go, I have to get to work." Morro said. "Morro don't lie.. you don't have work. Remember... fired?" Jaylynn said. This guy got fired? Ha, no surprise. I decided to be kind and ask what happened. "How did you get fired...?" I asked. "I...I um..." the bell rang for the next class. "Oh I gotta go to biology." I ran off into the classroom.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late." I said to my teacher. She sighed. I skipped to my desk, which happened to be next to Jays. "Hey Sammi." Jay whispered. "Hi. Sorry I'm late. I had to find out why there was so much chaos during lunch." I whispered back. "Typical you." He whispered and laughed softly. "Ahem... Walker and Gordon, are you done?" The teacher asked. We looked up. Oh no... did class already start? "Y..yes ma'am." I said and blushed from embarrassment. "Good. Okay, class. Today we are learning about mitosis. Can anyone tell me what mitosis is?" The teacher asked. I had no idea what it was and to be fair, I really didn't care. I looked over at Jay. From the looks of it, he didn't care either. Only one more hour of school, then detention, then I can finally go home... that is, if I survive the rest of the day.

(Coles POV)

Mechanics was boring. The teacher went on and on about how he had a passion for robotics and inventions. No surprise. What makes matters worse, his daughter Pixal also has a passion for robotics, so he talks about how the two invent together when she isn't on missionary trips and going to foreign countries as an exchange student. I sat in the shadows of the corner. I wasn't really paying much attention to the teacher, but I did catch the name Zane a few times. No surprise. Zane has had a crush on Pixal Borg for awhile. "...and that's how I became your robotics teacher." said Mr Borg finishing up. I sighed as the bell rang. I got up and headed out to my locker. We were all supposed to meet there before detention.

I was surprised that Jay, Kai, and Nya were already there. "Hey Cole, what took so long?" Kai asked. "Ha, very funny. Mr Borg is a chatterbox. He only ever talks about his passions. That makes class easier, I guess cause there is never any homework..." I said. Nya laughed softly. "Yeah, that's why I take a different robotics class." Jay said. We all looked at him oddly. "What? I like robotics!" He exclaimed. We all laughed. "Hey guys..." said a familiar feminine voice. We turned and saw Samantha. She looked upset. She wasn't her usual happy sparkly self. She had black underneath her eyes. "Sammi, is that... mascara?" Jay asked, apparently noticing too. "Huh? Oh... no." She said wiping it away. "Samantha, I believe they deserve an explanation." Zane said coming from behind her. "Fine. On the way to my locker I was made fun of for...," she sighed. "For being an actress and having no interest in boys." Jay, Kai, and I burst into laughter. Nya punched us. "Ow..." I said rubbing my arm. Jay and Kai reacted the same way. "This is serious. It is no laughing matter." She glared at us. "Anyway, are we ready to face the wrath of detention?" Zane asked. We nodded and headed to detention.

(Misakos POV)

The students entered the room for detention. I wasn't going to be too harsh on them, considering it wasn't even their own fault they got detention. It was Samaria's. "Hello, students." I greeted as they entered. Two of the six waved. The other four ignored me. I sighed. "Take your seats. I will not make you do homework, and you may talk... quietly." I said. I looked over at Lloyd, whom was in the seat next to me. He was... asleep? "Lloyd... Lloyd are you asleep?" I whispered. He opened his eyes slightly, then looked up at me. "Maybe..." he managed to say. It is to my understanding why he would be tired. "It's ok, sweetheart... you can sleep." I smiled at him. He looked at the floor.

I then heard some of the students whispering. "Was he sleeping?" the red one whispered. "I dunno. Probably." replied the Zane. I wonder who they were talking about... "What about Sammi?" asked Jay. Sammi... Samantha? I put the small pieces together in my mind. Girls named Samantha usually go by Sam, Samantha, or Sammi... so I assume Sammi is Samantha. "...k. She's probably still depressed." The emo one said. Samantha depressed? Looks like a job for me... I was going to find out why she was depressed.

I got up from my desk and walked to the corner, where Samantha was hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked her hoping for a truthful response. She didn't reply. I heard whispers again. "Is Miss Misako talking to Samantha? Doesn't she know there isn't a chance of her getting a reply?" said a girl. "Shhh Nya, she might hear..." The red one scolded. "Samantha..." I repeated. "Please leave me alone." She muttered. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." I insisted. "Wow, you're persistent. Usually people just go away." She said looking up at me. I smiled. "Well I'm not like people." I replied. She sighed and explained what was bothering her. She was picked on for having no interest in dating boys...? I would have to find out who was picking on her so I could talk to them...

(Nyas POV)

Detention was almost over. Finally! Then I could go home and tell Kai all about my day! I would annoy him to death. He HATES when I go on and on about my life. He can be a hothead. "Nnyyyaaaaa..." whined Jay. "Yeah, Jay?" I asked. "This is boring..." Jay replied. I laughed. "I know, it's almost over." I looked over at the window. Zane was sitting in front of the window drawing something that was outside. Kai and Jay looked over too. "Ugh, not again." Kai muttered. "What?" Asked Cole with his mouth stuffed with cupcakes. "Where did you get those?" Jay asked. "My backpack. Dduuuhhh." Cole replied. Cole may be gothic, but he sure loved food. Especially cupcakes. "When will you quit smuggling cupcakes into the school? It's like you're addicted to drugs, only it's cupcakes." Kai said. "That's called addicted to sugar, Kai. And they are cake babies. Not cupcakes." Cole rolled his eyes at Kai. We all laughed except Kai, of course.

I looked over at the front of the room. Lloyd Garmadon was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Guys, we should talk to him." I whispered. "Who?" Jay asked. I tilted my head towards Lloyd then looked at Jay again. "Oh, the kid?" Jay asked. I nodded. "I tried..." Kai said. "When?" Asked Cole. "Lunch." Said both Kai and me. "Lets go." I said. Me and the boys walked to the front of the room, but not too close to him. "Nya, you first." Jay whispered. I rolled my eyes. I walked to Lloyd. "Hey, I'm Nya." I said. He looked up from his book. "Hey..." he whispered. Was he afraid? "Whatcha reading?" I asked. He said nothing, but showed me the book cover. "Tuck Everlasting?" I asked. He nodded. "I love that book..." I said. He smiled. He didn't seem to want to talk. Unless he didn't know what to say. "Who's your favorite character?" I asked. I was proud for asking, because that's not something you can show someone. He'd have to vocally tell me. "I like Winifred Foster." He whispered. I smiled. He talked. "She's cool. What chapter are you in?" I asked. "Chapter 23." He replied. I nodded. I glanced over at Kai, Jay, and Cole. They looked surprised that I got Lloyd to talk. "It's cool how the toad seemed useless at the start of the story, but it really means so much." He said. I looked back at him. Was he talking to me? "Yeah. I love how the author did that." I said. "Yeah... have you read any others by Natalie Babbitt?" He asked. "Yeah. The Devil's Storybook." I said. He nodded. "I've read one other. The Moon Over High Street." Lloyd said. I was surprised. I didn't even know that one. "That's cool... want me to leave so you can finish?" I asked. "No. I could use the company." He whispered. Wow, he wanted me to stay... I'm starting to think Lloyd and I are gonna be great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. sorry I made you wait for the next chapter. Here you go... enjoy!**

* * *

(Coles POV)

Detention was finally over. I got my backpack and headed to my locker. Kai followed me. I have no idea why. I ignored the uncomfortable feeling of being stalked as I opened my locker. Kai leaned upon his and glared at me. "What do you want?" I finally asked. "I wanna know how you smuggled all those cupcakes from the kitchen." Kai smirked. I rolled my eyes and got an instrument case and seven textbooks from my locker. "I'm not telling. And even if I did, you'd probably tell everyone anyway." I closed my locker. Kai was determined and followed. "But, Cole... cmon, we are best friends. We don't keep secrets." Kai said. "Well I do." I walked out of the school leaving Kai behind.

When I got out to the front of the school, I saw a group of boys bothering Samantha and Nya. I walked over there but stayed out of sight. Don't judge me, I just wanted to know what they were talking about before I interfered. If it was anything that involves pain, count me out. Don't get me wrong, Nya and Samantha are two of my best friends (as of 4 hours ago), but I don't love them enough to get hurt. "Give it, now." Said one of the boys. "No. Leave us alone!" Samantha said hugging something. "Leave her alone, Clouse." Nya said. Clouse... oh no. Clouse was trouble. He was one of the biggest bullies in the school, aside from Swilard. Alongside Clouse was Chen. They were extremely popular. "Stay out of this, nerd." Clouse said shoving Nya over. "Don't push her!" Samantha shouted. "What are you gonna do? Cry?" Chen smirked. Samantha kicked him. "Woah... dude!" Chen shouted. Nya punched Clouse. Wow... I would've never guessed those girls could punch and kick so well. "Leave or we'll do it again!" Nya shouted. Clouse and Chen ran off.

"Nya!" Kai shouted running over to the girls. I sighed. Hopefully he witnessed it so I wouldn't have to come out of my hiding spot. "Kai..." Nya sighed. "What did they want?" Kai asked. Good... he DID see. Nya looked over at Samantha. She opened the bag she was hugging and inside was an envelope and a kitten. Why would Chen and Clouse want an envelope and a kitten? "What's in the envelope?" Kai asked. "Two-" she was interrupted but none other than Jay, who heard the mention of a kitten. "You have a kitten?!" Jay shouted. I laughed softly from behind my tree. Jay gently picked up the grey and black kitten and held it close. "Two hundred dollars cash." Samantha finally answered. "Woah, two hundred dollars? What for?" Kai asked. "Acting. It was sent to the school for me." Samantha said. I finally stepped out from behind my tree. "Why? Audition?" I asked. They all jumped back and Nya screamed a bit. "How long have you been there?!" They all shouted at once. I laughed. "Since Clouse and Chen were here." I said between laughs. Wow, I really startled them. "And yes... audition." Samantha sighed. "Nya, we have to go..." Kai said. Nya and Kai left. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" Nya called. We waved.

"Jay, Sam... when are you leaving?" I asked. "After Zane gets back." Jay responded. I nodded then stopped. "Wait, where is he?" I asked. "Dunno. He said he'd be out shortly." Jay shrugged his shoulders while stroking the kitten. We were silent. I decided to break the silence cause... well, that's what I do when Jay doesn't. "What's it's name?" I asked Samantha. "Huh?" She asked looking at me. "The cat." I replied mentally facepalming. "Oh... HIS name is Smoky." She replied. "AAAWEEEEEE!" Jay squealed. We both laughed as Jay was cuddling the kitten close to his face. Zane then came out followed by Lloyd. "Zane, you ready?" Samantha asked. He nodded. "Ok. See you tomorrow, Cole." Samantha said dragging Jay along with her to her car. I glanced over at Lloyd. He sat on the curb and took out that lame book he was reading in detention. From what I heard, it was about these people who drink from a magical spring in a forest and they live forever. I sat on a bench and opened my instrument case. I slid my hand gently across the smooth wood of my violin. Yes, I play violin. My father makes me... And to be honest, its fun.

I picked it up, along with the bow, and began to play. I played Für Elise slowly at first, then quickly started increasing speed. When I stopped, Lloyd was looking t me shocked. "Did...did you just..." He stuttered. I laughed embarrassed. "Yeah." I replied as I put my violin away. Then my step sister arrived. "Cooollllleeee... We're leaving." She called. I got my stuff and ran off without saying goodbye. I was glad the first day was over.

(Nobody's POV, but with Lloyd)

On the car ride to the hospital, Lloyd just stared out the window. He had forgotten about what Jaylynn said at lunch...

 _~flashback~_

 _"Both his wrists are broken. You'll have to take him to the hospital after school to get casts, but they're fine with the wrap I gave them until then. When you get there, let them know Dr. Walker Garmadon is expecting you." Jaylynn stated. Misako nodded and looked over at Lloyd, who smiled weakly in return._

 _~end flashback~_

Lloyd sighed and dozed off into a light sleep. Misako smiled after noticing Lloyd fell asleep, but then sighed. "Do you think he'll be OK?" Misako asked. Garmadon nodded in reply, but kept driving. "...whatever you say..." Misako sighed again and kept checking back on Lloyd. "How long until we arrive?" Misako asked. "Um... Five minutes." Garmadon replied looking at the GPS. Misako looked back at Lloyd again. "Hang in there, Lloyd." She whispered. "You are overreacting." Garmadon said. "Overreacting.. OVERREACTING!? OUR SON BROKE BOTH HIS WRISTS AND LIKELY HIS ANKLE AND YOU SAY IM OVERREACTING!?" Misako shouted. Garmadon smiled and nodded trying to keep in his laughter. "This is no laughing matter!" Misako shouted, startling Lloyd into wake.

"...mom..?" Lloyd muttered. "Oh, sorry Lloyd..." Misako quickly said then shot Garmadon a death glare. "Mom... how long?" Lloyd asked. "Five minutes...?" Misako guessed. "No." Garmadon said. "But you just..." Misako began. "You spent five minutes with your tantrum. We're here." Garmadon said and smiled at Misakos reaction. "Carry Lloyd." She demanded getting out and slamming the car door closed. "No... I don't wanna be carried. I'm fine." Lloyd insisted. "I will not carry you, my son. But I will help you walk... it's better than being carried." Garmadon said. Lloyd nodded. When they got into the hospital, Morro was in the waiting room on the phone. "No... I've never committed a crime.," he paused. "Engaged," pause again. "Never mind..." he hung up and sighed. He slouched in his chair and muttered utter nonsense to himself. Lloyd and Misako sat a few seats down from him as Garmadon told the nurse at the counter that Jaylynn was expecting them. "Morro, are you ok?" Lloyd asked. He quickly sat up and looked at Lloyd surprised. "I did t notice you. I'm fine." He responded. "Still looking for a job?" Lloyd asked. Morro nodded. "Wait... you're marrying my daughter and you don't even have a job?" Garmadon asked, now seated next to Misako. "Um.. I just-" "Lloyd Garmadon, Dr. Walker Garmadon is ready for you." said a nurse coming out of a room. Morro sighed in relief of not having to answer the question. "We are not done with this conversation. When we get home, you and I are having a lllooonnngggg talk..." Garmadon said to Morro before leaving with Lloyd.

(With Jay, Samantha, and Zane)

"x!= 10!= 10 times 9 times 8 times 7 times 6 times 5 times 4 times 3 times 2 times 1= 3,628,800." Zane stated doing an equation on his paper. Jay and Samantha copied it. "What is this again?" Samantha asked yawning. "The fundamental order of counting." Jay and Zane said at the same time. "Oh... I know how to count." Samantha said flinging her pencil at Zane. "Ow.." he said as it scratched his face. "Oh shut up. You're fine." She said petting her kitten. "Ok... Zane what's 1! equal?" Jay asked. "Well that's easy. What's 1 times 1?" Zane asked. "Oh..." Jay quickly jotted the answer on his paper. "I'm leaving." Samantha got up and went outside. Jay and Zane rolled their eyes and kept writing their math answers.

(Yeah... they're boring. Moving on to Kai and Nya)

"and he reads Natalie Babbatt stories too! We are gonna be great friends! You'd love him. He's fun..." Nya was babbling off about Lloyd. "Ok, ok. Can you let me do my homework?" Kai complained. Nya looked at him curiously. "You're actually doing homework? Is a girl involved?" She elbowed him and smirked mischievously. "No." Kai brushed it off and continted his book report. "What's your report on?" She asked. "American Revolution." He muttered. She sighed and began her homework for English. "Hey, wassup?" Asked their younger sister Victoria. "Homework." They both replied. Victoria was in the sixth grade. "Oh... need help?" She asked. Kai shook his head then stopped when Victoria asked: "Who's George Washington?" Kai and Nya burst into laughter. "He was the first president of the United States." Nya said. "Oh... well, I don't like him." She said. "Why not?" Kai asked. "Cause he crossed the Delaware and did violent stuff. And in Christmas! That's a time for candy and happiness." Victoria said. They laughed once again. "He's the reason America is a free country." Kai said. "Wait, why are we doing American History if this is Ninjago?" Nya asked. "Good point." Kai said shoving his textbook and paper aside. Kai and Nya both sighed long dramatic sighs. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **hey. Anyone want their OC in the story? Review the name gender and personality. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Ok, so I know I didn't give much time to submit ocs, but it's not too late! You still can. My limit is until Monday, July 31st. I've gotten 3 OC's and here they are:**

 **First is Holly Gil given to me by Morro and More. She is a girl (like, duh) she is mysterious, tough, quiet, smart, and yeah... I didn't get an age so I'll make her a junior with the Ninja. She has long black hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Next is Eileen Cashmere given to me by PixelatedNinjas. Eileen (Ellie) is a girl (duh again) she is kind, intelligent, and quiet. She is paralyzed from legs down. (Yay, Zane isn't alone ;D) she has short dirty brown hair. I also didn't get an age on her, and she shall be a sophomore if that's ok ;)**

 **lastly, but not least, is Crystal Stone given to me by Kairocksrainbow. Crystal is a boy (...) He is shy, troubled, quiet, jumps into conclusions, always tired, and has anxiety. He has black hair with...blue highlights?... has dark blue eyes, fair skin, pale lips, and is seventeen.**

 **Thanks for the continued support. Forgive me if I mess up the oc's. I've never done anything like this before. I also might not add them in this chapter cause I am thinking about this chapter being about them talking about school, doing homework, etc. I actually have a few conversations planned so the oc's will likely be in the next chapter. Sorry about that. Now, onto the story...**

* * *

(With Pixal **didn't expect that, did you?** )

Pixal looked out from her window. The glass was hot. It was 99 degrees Fahrenheit in Texas, which is where she was. She was an exchange student in America for two years and she was finally going back to Ninjago next month. "Pixal, you ok?" Said a familiar voice from behind. She turned around. "Yep." Pixal replied brushing her silver hair out of her face. She stood face to face with Gidget Borg, her sister. "Something tells me you aren't." Gidget said. Pixal turned away from her sister. "Pixal...?" "I'm fine, Gidget." Pixal said before walking away. Gidget ran after her. "Is it Zane?" She asked. "No." replied Pixal. "Mhmm..." Gidget said, now in front of Pixal.

A young boy then began tugging on Gidgets sleeve. "Pixal, play with me!" He begged. "Not now, Quinn." Pixal replied. "I was talking to Pixal!" Quinn, the boy, said pointing to Gidget. Pixal sighed. Pixal and Gidget may have the same facial features, but other than that, they are opposites. Pixal had silver hair and Gidget had golden hair. Not like gray and blonde, legit shiny silver and gold. Pixal always wore purple and Gidget always wore pink. Pixal had no idea how Quinn kept getting confused. Pixal walked away trying to hide her anger for the confusion. She ran outside and hid behind a cactus they had in their front lawn. She didn't care that it pricked her. She just wanted to go home.

She yanked out the grass and threw it towards a small tree. "Pixal, are you ok?" Asked a voice. She turned and saw it was her hostess. "Yes... I just wanna go home. I wanna see my father and my friends again..." Pixal began to cry. "Awe... its ok. Hey, what about this. I buy you plane tickets tomorrow and you and Gidget can go back to Ninjago early?" Her hostess, Emily, suggested. Pixal wiped her tears and nodded. "Good. Well, wanna go in? It's hot out here." Emily suggested. "Ok. Thanks, Emily." Pixal said as they went inside.

(Jaylynns POV)

I sighed as I waited for my family to arrive. I was bored, even though I had company. My older sister was sitting in the corner of the room talking to me. "Now, I may not have ever dated but I'm ten years older than you and I watch love films, so I can give you advice." My sister said. I rolled my eyes. "Nancy, when you say love movies, do you mean Twilight and Harry Potter?" I asked. Nancy was silent for a moment. "Maybe..." We both laughed. Then the door opened and my father, my mother, and Lloyd walked in. "It's about time. Nancy was boring." I said purposely trying to annoy her. "I was boring? No, YOU were boring. All you did was go through accounts on a computer and check stuff off on a clipboard." Nancy said. "Yeah... my job." I stated blankly as Lloyd sat and waited. I turned to him and began asking questions. Mom and dad sat in a corner whispering quietly. Something like "it wasn't a tantrum, I was just worried".

"Lloyd, I know this may be embarrassing, but you have to tell me exactly what happened after I left the school this morning." I said getting a clipboard and my pen. "I got my stuff from my locker and as soon as I closed it, Kai Smith and Cole Menard or whatever his name is... were standing there. They beat me up and yeah..." Lloyds voice trailed off. I sighed as I wrote it down. "Nance, can you come help me?" I asked for assistance from my sister. She walked towards us blowing her brown hair out of her face annoyed. "What?" Nancy asked. "Hold onto his wrists, one at a time, and do it gently." I replied. She gently look his right wrist. "Does that hurt?" I asked. He nodded. She changed the way she held his wrist accordingly to what I told her. "How about that?" I asked. He nodded. We did a few more different positions and then repeated the same process on his left. "Jaylynn...?" said a voice from behind. I turned around. "Yea, mother?" I asked. "Is he ok?" She asked. My father sighed. "Don't worry... he's fine, Misako. Jaylynn is a professional and we wouldn't be here if she wasn't." My father said annoyed. I laughed a bit. "He's right." I turned back to Lloyd. "What color, blue, green, yellow, orange, ombrè, or teal?" I asked referring to cast color. "Ombré blue to green and ombré green to blue." He said. I smiled. He knew both his wrists were broken, so he'd need to choose two colors or in this case, four.

After I finished with his casts, I gave him medicine to ease the pain in his ankle and wrists. "Ok, you'll have to take someone to school with you to help you to write, and walk and stuff." I said sighing tiredly. "Lliikkkeee... Nancy?" He asked. "No. I have work during the day." She said. "How about Laur?" I asked referring to his twin. "NO!" Shouted both dad and Lloyd. "Why not...?" I asked. "Laurence is a curse to this family." Dad said. Lloyd nodded. "No he isn't, he's just misunderstood." My mother protested. I understood what they meant. Laurence was Lloyds twin, but he had jet-black hair and the polar opposite personality. He is the reason my parents are over protective of Lloyd...well, and then there's me and Morro... but still. "I've texted him and he will be back tomorrow morning to go to school with you. "Uuggghhhh..." Lloyd whined. I laughed and finished filling out the paper on my clipboard.

* * *

(Nyas POV)

We were laughing really hard still. Wow, my little sister is against George Washington. "I hate him and I'm a hater of George Washington and I dislike him greatly and hashtag unsub from shotgun. Bye." She said running off. "What... who's shotgun?" I asked. "Oh... a YouTuber. He plays with this guy named Preston..." Kai began. "Ok, I've heard enough." I said rolling my eyes. "Ok." He laughed and started on his English.

"Kai...?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Do...do you have a crush on anyone?" I randomly asked. "Pfft... no." He said still concentrating on his assignment. "Whatever..." I replied. "GGGUUUYYYYYSSSSS!" Shouted Victoria running into the room. "What?" Kai sighed. "There's someone here." She said. "Huh?" I walked out to the door.

I opened the door and my friend Holly Gil was there. "Hey, Holly." I greeted. "Hi Nya. Um... may I come in?" She asked. I nodded. "I neeeeeedddd need neeeeeeeeeeeeedd help with homework..." she begged. "Ok... is it Ms. Grant's assignment?" I asked. She nodded. "I hate her." I said. "So do I. Did you hear that the new kids sister is engaged to Ms. Grant's brother?" Holly asked. "Really?" I was shocked. I didn't know Ms. Grant had a brother, not to mention Lloyds sister is engaged to him. "Yeah... anyway, can you help?" She asked. I nodded. "Actually, Kai and I were just doing that. We are working in his room." I led her down the hall to Kais room.

"Hey, Holly." Kai said when we walked in. "Hi, Kai." Holly said. "Holly is gonna join us." I explained. Kai nodded and made room for her at the desk

(Back in Texas...)

Pixal and Gidget were almost done packing. Quinn and his sister Casey were sitting on Pixals bed. "Will you come back?" Quinn asked. Gidget and Pixal looked at each other then back at the young kids. "Probably not." Pixal said. They watched as the kids faces fell. "B..but... you have to stay. We will miss you." Quinn cried. "Awe... it's ok. We can write to each other..." Gidget said. "No! You can't leave!" Quinn ran off and cried. Casey gave Pixal a death glare then ran off.

"Great going, Pix. When we get back to Ninjago I'm telling Zane that you made a little kid cry." Gidget teased. "...by stating the truth?" Pixal asked. Gidget nodded. They laughed. "Pixal, here is a letter for you from this Zane you keep talking about." Said Emily coming in and giving Pixal a letter. "Thanks." Pixal opened it and read it. It said:

 _Pixal,_

 _How are you? I miss you greatly. I give you my thanks for the sweater you knitted for me. I am excited for your return next month. There is a new kid at school. His name is Lloyd Garmadon. His older sister is engaged to the English teachers brother! I didn't know Ms. Grant had a family... she never mentioned them. Oh well. Tell Gidget I said hi. Oh, and also... Kai and Cole have befriended us again. Unbelievable... I am hardly believe it myself. When they first said they wanted to be friends, I thought it was a joke. They offered help and I accepted only because I needed help... oh well. But now we are reunited as friends again. Hopefully they will want you back to ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy Texas and the heat. Bring me back a cactus, will you? :D_

 _-Zane Julian_

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter. Yup. How sweet that Quinn loves Pixal so much he cried when he found out she was leaving. Also, I added Holly Gil in... yeah. I promise the others will be in the next chapter. Also, anyone watch PrestonPlayz? My older brother introduced him to me and I love him now. Even better; I'm a Texan and so is Preston! Anyway, binge watch his videos on YouTube. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Yeah... anyway, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sup homies. I finally updated again. Sorry for the wait. With work, and school, and other things... I've been busy. I got another oc, so I'm just gonna say them all again and I also might add another OC I made up awhile back. Lol. (Btw I'm just gonna copy and paste) First is Holly Gil given to me by Morro and More. She is a girl (like, duh) she is mysterious, tough, quiet, smart, and yeah... I didn't get an age so I'll make her a junior with the Ninja. She has long black hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Next is Eileen Cashmere given to me by PixelatedNinjas. Eileen (Ellie) is a girl (duh again) she is kind, intelligent, and quiet. She is paralyzed from legs down. (Yay, Zane isn't alone ;D) she has short dirty brown hair. I also didn't get an age on her, and she shall be a junior**

 **Name: Ashley Mayhem (given to me by JelsaDev)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Ashley (often called Ash) is a quiet and shy girl with a dark back story. She prefers ignoring everyone but opens up when she talks to people she hangs out with.**

 **Back story: Ashley was orphaned at the age 2, when her mother was in a car accident and her dad commited suicide. She was placed in an orphanage and is now being taken care of an abusive mom. She would rather not tell anyone about it though.**

 **Appearance: Ashley has one side of her hair shaved and the other side really long. Her hair colour is black and her eye colour is an emerald green. She usually wears a rebel-ish outfit, like chain necklaces, teared clothing and such. For makeup, she wears black lipstick, and hides her bruises using concealer.**

 **Next is Crystal Stone given to me by Kairocksrainbow. Crystal is a boy (...) He is shy, troubled, quiet, jumps into conclusions, always tired, and has anxiety. He has black hair with...blue highlights?... has dark blue eyes, fair skin, pale lips, and is seventeen.**

 **Lastly, is my oc Laurence Garmadon. If you read "Christmas in the Garmadon Family", you know his personality. Since this is AU he isn't AS evil... and just in case you haven't read it I shall tell you his personality. He is Lloyds twin brother. All features are identical to Lloyd except his hair which is dark black. He is the polar opposite of Lloyd, and will be attending school with Lloyd until he heals. He always gets in trouble for shoplifting or bullying and stuff. Anyway that's all. Sorry for the long authors note and enjoy the chapter.**

~ **MorroAndJaylynn**

(Eileen's POV)

My alarm blared off, signaling 5:45 a.m. Time to get ready for school. I climbed out of bed and into my wheelchair. I headed to my closet to find my favorite t-shirt and shorts. "Ellie, are you up?" asked my mother from outside my door. "Yup." I replied after dressing. "Come out for breakfast. And hurry, or you're gonna be late!" She called from the kitchen. "Okay." I muttered. I pushed open my door and rolled down the hallway. My mother had two pop tarts on a plate for me. "Eat then go wait for your friends to pick you up." My mom said, before leaving to her office. I sighed as I ate my pop tarts. "...friends. As if I actually know anyone at the school..." I whispered to myself.

I rolled outside to wait for my "friends" to pick me up. My mother thinks I'm friends with this guy named Kai Smith. I barely know him, but he offered to take me home a few months ago, so he's been bringing me to and from school since. About five minutes later, Kai and his sister Nya arrived. "Are you ready?" Kai asked. I nodded. Nya helped me into the backseat. We drove off.

(Ashely's POV)

I was awoken my screaming in my face. "WAKE UP!" I jolted up into a sitting position. "I'm up! I'm up!" I stated. "Get ready for school." My "mother" snapped. "Y..yes ma'am." I replied in a hushed voice. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not taking you to school. You wanna go, you're walking there yourself." She slammed the door shut. I sighed. School was at least 10 miles from here. There is no way I'd be able to walk there without being late. Maybe I could call up a friend? No... she'd know. Or... I could walk to the end of the street THEN call a friend. Yes, that works.

I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of torn jeans and a black shirt. I put on my lipstick and concealer, then headed to the kitchen. "Here's your breakfast." My "mother" slammed a bowl full of... something I was afraid to try... in front of me. I had no idea what it was, but it looked gross. I pretended to eat it until she was satisfied. "I'm leaving for school." I said. She rolled her eyes then pushed me out the door. I walked to the end of the street then called my friend Crystal Stone. He said he would pick me up. Good. Now, I wait...

(Coles POV)

I was up and ready for the day. All I had to do was sneak past my dad into the kitchen. I was on a super spy mission. See, my step-mother Yanatara Menard **(a/n: I dunno)** baked a triple layer chocolate cake last night. It was my mission to get it. I tip-toed down the hallway, careful not to step on a creaky floorboard or on a dog toy.

I peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. It was; my dad and Yanatara had left to go into the living room. "Yes!" I whispered. My luck so far was good. I quietly ran into the kitchen. I was just inches away from my paradise. "Come to me..." I whispered. Suddenly, the kitchen lights switched on. "Cole...? What are you doing?" asked Yanatara. "Uuhhhhhh..." I turned around. "You weren't trying to get the cake, were you?" She asked. "No." I lied. "Mhmm..." she put a hand on her hip. "What's going on in here?" Asked my father, coming into the kitchen. "Lou, I believe your son was trying to take the cake." Yanatara said. I sighed. " _How is it that I can smuggle cupcakes from the school kitchen, yet I can't get cake at home without being caught?"_ I thought. "Cole? What were you doing?" My father asked. "Getting breakfast." I replied. I wasn't lying, I was just gonna eat cake for breakfast. "See? Cole is innocent." My father looked at Yanatara. She rolled her eyes and stomped down the hallway.

"I don't think she likes me." I said. My father chuckled. "Neither do I, but she'll learn." My father patted my head and walked off. I made sure they were really gone, then cut half the cake, put it in a container, and stuffed it in my backpack. I'd eat it in French. Our teacher, Tamota Amato, always fell asleep anyway. I headed out the door.

While walking to school, I ran into a certain black-haired person... whom I had never met personally, but the whole school knew him for his outburst the previous day. Morro Grant.

(Morro's POV: ten minutes earlier)

"Morro...?" Jaylynn muttered. "Yeah?" I turned over at my fiancée. "Get the door..." she moaned before rolling over. I sighed and got out of bed. I was already in my jeans and shirt. I hate changing at night. I walked out of our room and went to look out the front window. It wa Laurence. I opened the door. "Hello, Laurence." I greeted dully. "...hi." Laurence walked right past me, and threw his bags onto me. "Take those to my room." He strolled into the kitchen. I sighed. He was already ordering me around.

On my way to Laurence's room, I told Jaylynn that Laurence or 'Laur' as they call him, was here. I tossed his bags onto his neatly made bed. I returned to my room, where Jaylynn was now sitting up in bed texting someone. "Hey..." I whispered. "Hiya." she muttered. She was _obviously_ busy. I grabbed my phone and left. I walked into the dining room and stalked people's conversations. This is quite a common action for me. It's a simple art, I _pretend_ to text someone (which usually ends up being myself), that way they don't know I'm listening. I'm such an evil person sometimes. I smirked as I listened to Laurence and Lloyd's conversation.

"Lloyd, get me breakfast." Laurence ordered. " _Pushy, pushy..."_ I thought (and legit texted myself). "I'm NOT your slave, brother." Lloyd replied. "Sure you are. Get me breakfast." Laurence repeated. "N..no. I refuse to. The only reason you're here is for YOU to help ME." Lloyd explained. Wow, Lloyd is quite brave for stepping up to his brother like that. Nobody in the Garmadon family, besides Misako occasionally, has ever stepped up to Laurence that way. I wouldn't even step up to him. "Well, as of now its reverse." Laurence stated. Laurence walked into the dining room, but on the way he pushed Lloyd into the refrigerator. Now it was my cue to act like I heard nothing, and ask Laur what was going on.

"Oh, hello Laurence. I didn't notice you in here. What's up?" I asked. I tried not to smile and I stifled up my laughter as he sighed. "Nothing. I was just going to sit down." Laurence lied. "But what about your brother?" I asked. "Him? Oh, he was just leaving." Laurence glared at Lloyd, obviously trying to frighten him. "That statement is cliché. All liars use it." I stated, smirking. "Liars? Who says I'm lying?" He asked. "This." I played a recording of the whole conversation. "Oh..." Laurence looked down. "Shouldn't you boys be heading to school?" asked a familiar voice. "Jaylynn, it's not for another thirty minutes." I said, not looking back to see if it was her. "Oh, right. Sorry. I forget sometimes." she sighed. I nodded. "Morro, nobody needs your corrections." Laurence said. "Excuse me?" I looked up to face him. "I _said_ nobody needs your corrections!" Laurence shouted. "What's going on in here?" said another familiar voice. It was Garmadon. "Father... it's terrible! Morro pushed Lloyd into the refrigerator..." Laurence said. "What? No I didn't." I replied. "Morro... why?" Jaylynn asked. "I really didn't! Why do you believe him?" I asked. I was seriously getting ticked off. "I'm ok..." Lloyd got up. "Morro..." Garmadon glared at me. "I really didn't!" I defended my honour. It wasn't me, and they should _know_ this. "You're being defensive about it." Jaylynn said. "Why do you not believe me? What's the deal if I did?!" I shouted. "Everyone calm down." said Misako, walking into the kitchen. "Pppllleeeaaassseeee say you believe me." I begged. "I'm sorry, Morro. Laurence is my son and I trust him." Misako said. "Morro, leave." Jaylynn said. "What? Wh-" she interrupted me. "I just can't right now. Go." Jaylynn pointed to the front door. I sighed and walked away. I swear I saw Laurence smirking.

(Morro's POV present time) **(A/n:" Sorry Morro's POV is so long. It's just so hard to stop writing it when I start cause his life is interesting.)**

I began walking. I had no idea where to go, but I knew it would only be temporary. Jaylynn has only ever kicked me out of the house three times, and the longest was for four days. For no reason at all, I began singing.

 _It's hard to stand on shifting sand  
It's hard to shine in the shadows of the night  
You can't be free, if you don't reach for help  
You can't love, if you don't love yourself  
But there is hope when my faith runs out  
Cause I'm in better hands now  
It's like the sun is shining when the rain is pouring down  
It's like my soul is flying though my feet are on the ground  
So take this heart of mine, there's no doubt, I'm in better hands now...  
I am strong all because of you  
I stand in awe of every mountain that you move  
I am changed, yesterday is gone  
I am safe from this moment on...  
There's no fear when the night comes round  
I'm in better hands n-_

"Ow!" I yelped, as I ran into a gothic teenager, then backed into the post of a cellphone line. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the kid rushed over to me. "It's ok.." I stated. I now had a splitting headache. UUggghhhh life...

(3rd Person POV with Kai, Nya, and Elieen)

The trio was in their classroom waiting for math class to start. "The teacher isn't here yet." Nya whispered. "Yeah, neither is half the class." Elieen pointed out. "Duh, dumbbell. We're early." Kai rolled his eyes. Nya looked around the classroom to see if anyone else she knew was there. Jay, Samantha, Zane, and Holly were in the back of the classroom chatting. "Since when was Samantha friends with Holly?" Kai muttered, obviously watching them too. "Dunno." Nya sighed. Then, two boys walked in. Nya's face lit up when she saw that one of them was Lloyd. "Hey, Lloyd!" Nya waved. Lloyd weakly smiled, but then was pushed to his desk by a black-haired boy, about the same age as him. The others (not Lloyd) wondered who he was. "Laurence, she's my friend." moaned Lloyd. "Do you really think I care?" the boy, supposedly named Laurence, asked. "No..." Lloyd whispered. "Exactly. So shut. up." Laurence said, then slammed Lloyd's textbooks onto the desk.

"Woah..." Eileen looked at Nya. "Yeah... lucky I don't have anyone like that in my life." Nya whispered. The teacher, Garmadon, walked into the room. "Role call. Nya and Kai Smith?" Garmadon called. "Here." said the two. "Lloyd and Laurence... are here," Garmadon muttered. "Holly Gil?" "Here." "Zane Julien?" "Present." "Cole Brookestone-Menard?" No reply. "Ok... um... Ashely Mayhem?" "I'm here." she whispered, raising her hand. "Alright. Crystal Stone?" "Yup." Crystal sighed as he heard his name being called. "Jay Walker-Gordon?" "I'm here!" Jay energetically replied. "Samantha Gordon? Oh wait, don't answer that." Garmadon marked off Samantha's name on the list, showing she was there.

(Zane's POV)

Mr. Garmadon kept calling out names, but I was not really paying attention. I was drawing on my notebook, which is very unlike me during the school day. When I thought class was about to start, two very familiar voices apologized for being late. I looked up. It was Pixal and Gidget Borg. "Pixal?" I asked in disbelief. "Zane!" she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I... I thought you were coming back next month!" I exclaimed. "We were. But our hostess bought us tickets to come back three weeks early!" Gidget explained. "Adorable reuniting. Can I teach now?" Garmadon asked. "Sorry." the three of us replied. The two sisters took their seats on both sides of me. "There are a few announcements." Garmadon began. "Boo... announcements suck." a boy next to Lloyd threw a crumbled up paper at Mr. Garmadon. Lloyd hit him in the head with one of his casts, which I assume were rock-hard. "Thank you, Lloyd. That was well deserved." Garmadon stated. The entire class began laughing, as well as Mr. Garmadon. "Anyway, as you can see, our two students Pixal and Gidget Borg have returned from America after two years." Mr. Garmadon said. The class applauded. I smiled at Pixal. I was happy she was acknowledged and recognized. "Could you two come to the front of the class and tell us what you learned after two years in a foreign country?" Mr. Garmadon asked. My two friends that are girls and totally not girlfriends walked to the front of the room.

"In Austin Texas, America, people say y'all a lot." Gidget snickered. Pixal elbowed her. "In all seriousness, though... we learned that America is a democratic republic, the eligible voting age is 16 at the youngest and 21 at the highest, they do not have king or emperor; they have a president, and they have really good cheeseburgers." Gidget explained. "Ok... um... is there anything you would like to add to that, Pixal?" Mr. Garmadon asked. She nodded. " _Of course there is. Pixal always has more information than Gidget."_ thought I. "America is actually the 3rd largest country in the world, Russia being the first. South America is the fourth, but we were in North America... 31% of Americans consume packaged food rather than fresh food. One-fourth of the population eats some kind of fast food every day. Americans spend 10% of their disposable income on food every year. Their very first president was George Washington, which I'm sure you'd know if you studied your history last night. I'm looking at you, Kai Smith," Pixal glared at him. The room burst into laughter at Kai, as he blushed and sunk into his seat.

Pixal continued, "Rather than 50 states like everyone says, there are only 46. Massachusetts, Virginia, Kentucky, and Pennsylvania are merely Commonwealths." "Wrong. There are 50. Americans consider a commonwealth and a state the same thing." Holly Gil corrected. "There is a slight difference in the government setup, but otherwise it's the same." Eileen added. "...OK.. Anyway, that is all for now because there is thirty minutes left of class." Pixal and Gidget headed to their seats as everyone applauded. "Thank you Pixal and Gidget. Now, I have one more announcement. Since we have five exchange students throughout the school returning, we will need one volunteer in the class to help someone catch up. Whoever steps up first will be permitted to skip class for two weeks to help their chosen person catch up on work," Mr. Garmadon began. The room was now filled with whispers. Wait... this was my chance to spend time with Pixal! "Before you get too excited, there is a catch. You still have homework." the room filled with groans.

"I will do it." I stated. "Zane Julian? Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded. "And I choose Pixal Borg." I glanced over at her. She was blushing. "Alright. Here are your passes. You may go." he handed us our passes. Pixal shrugged her shoulders and pushed my wheelchair down the hall. This was going to be a fun two weeks.

(Cole's POV 30 minutes ago)

"I'm soooooo sorry." I apologized again. "It's fine. I'm ok." Morro murmured again. "You don't look ok." I sat down next to him. "I really am fine. Don't you have to be at school?" he asked me. How did he know? Oh wait... duh I'm obviously headed to school. "Yeah, but... but I wont leave until I know you're ok." I surprised myself with my words and actions. I never usually talked to anyone I didn't know. "I don't want you to risk being late for school just to take care of a random person off the street. You don't even know me. I could very well be a full-on criminal trying to kidnap you." Morro stated. "Well, I trust that you aren't." I replied. We were both silent.

"I'm Cole, by the way. Cole Brookestone-Menard..." I whispered. "Morro. Morro Grant." he replied. "Wait," I looked at him. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Samaria Grant, would you?" He nodded. "Indeed. She is my older sister. Although, I'm like... wwaaayyyy cooler than she is." he smiled. I laughed. "She's a boring teacher. Are you related to Natalie Grant? I heard you singing one of her songs. What was it. In better Hands?" I asked. "Yes and yes. Natalie Grant was my father's sister. And 'In Better Hands' is my favorite song by her..." he sighed. "Was?" I asked. I felt like I was being nosey, poking into his life like this, but I really wanted to know. "Both my parents passed away when I was very young." he whispered. I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to say something then make him cry. Would he cry? He looks like he is in his 20's, so I'm sure he wont. "I can relate. My biological mother died of cancer when I was three." I said. "You don't understand. My father left my mother before I was born then ended up dying. When I was five my mother died and me and my sister had no idea she was ill. When I was eight, I discovered that she died of a very rare disease called moralasis and that it might eventually be genetically inherited to me." he began to cry softly. He looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Oh... I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I said. I immediately felt stupid. _"Cole, like duh you didn't know! You literally just met the guy!"_ I screamed at myself in my mind.

(3rd person POV with Cole and Morro)

"..." There was an awkward silence between the two. The sun was finally showing its face in the sky, as the morning progressed. Cole looked at his watch. 8:38. He was thirty minutes late for school now. "Please, you need to go to school." Morro begged. "...But..." "No buts. Come." the duo got up and began waking to school.

(in French class...)

Nya sat next to Holly and Eileen. "So, what do you think happened to Cole?" Holly asked. She didn't normally talk to or about Cole, but it was unlike him to be late to school. "I dunno. What do you think, Nya?" Eileen asked. "Maybe he lost track of time." she shrugged her shoulders. The three girls kept coming up with random scenarios that didn't make any sense at all. Then, the teacher Tamota, walked in.

"Bonjour, etudiants (a/n; they will say stuff in French, but I will have a translation since it is my second language that i'm like... still learning. Translation: "Good morning students"). "Bonjour." the class replied. "Ouvrez vos manuels a la page 39." (t: Open your textbooks to page 39) Tamota said. "Oui, mademoiselle." (t: yes, Miss.) the class replied, opening their textbooks. "Why is this so boring?" Crystal whispered to himself. Tamota heard him, then said, "Si vous souhaitez parler, parler en francais." (t: if you wish to speak, speak in French.) He rolled his eyes then whispered to himself again, "Pourquoi cela est-il si ennuyeux?" (a/n; that's just what he said before, only in French). "Good student." Tamota said. "Vous avez oublie de le dire en francais!' (t: you forgot to say it in French!) scolded Jay. "Ah, merci, jeune enfant d'Ed et Edna Walker. Maintenant, commencez a lire, des ames precieuses qui cherchent mon education." (t: Ah, thank you, young child of Ed and Edna Walker. Now, begin reading, precious souls that seek my education.) Tamota sat down at her desk as the students began reading.

Five minutes later, Tamota fell asleep. The class took this as an invitation to do whatever they wanted. "Nya, hey!" Jay tapped her shoulder. "Oh, Bonjour, Jay." Nya smiled at him. "You know, you don't have to keep speaking French..." Jay pointed out. "Oh, right. Sorry." Nya smiled. "So... wassup?" He asked. "Me, Ellie, and Holly are trying to figure out why Cole isn't here." Nya explained. "Oh ok. And who's Ellie? I've met Holly before." Jay said. "Oh, this is Eileen Cashmere. Eileen, Jay. Jay, Eileen." Nya introduced them. "Hey." Jay smiled. She waved and smiled in return. "Yeah, she doesn't talk much. Neither does Holly. I usually speak for them around other people, so yeah..." Nya said. "ok, cool. Sorta like Zane." Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Yup."

"Ok, so why won't you talk to me?" Kai asked Crystal. Kai was ignored. "Hellloooooo?" Kai waved his hand in front of Crystal's face. He pushed it away, and once again ignored Kai. "Come on! Talk to me!" Kai demanded. "Leave me alone, don't ever talk to me or ever come NEAR me." Crystal got up and walked away. Kai was shocked. He apparently didn't know the meaning of ''Leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me or come near me'', because he followed him. "Why? What did I ever do to you?" Kai caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "I sai don't talk to me or come near me." Crystal growled. Kai only gripped harder. "What did I ever do to you?!" Kai repeated. "Leave me alone Kai..." Crystal begged. "Just tell me why you wont talk to me!" Kai begged. "I just did talk to you! Now let go of my arm!" Crystal shouted at the brunette. The entire class was looking at them now.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Um... entrez..." (t: come in) a student said. The door opened and Lloyd walked in... alone this time. "My teacher sent me from the class next door to tell you to quiet down..." his voice trained off when he saw the teacher sleeping. "Um... need a new French teacher?" he asked. "Maybe..." Ashley replied. Nobody knew she was in the room (a/n: omg, I forgot about Ashley. I'm so sorry JelsaDev. I promise she will be in the next chapter more...) until she said something. "I speak fluent French, so I can teach you." Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. Kai looked over at Lloyd, finally letting go of Crystal's arm. Kai began blushing madly, then stopped himself before someone saw him. "Oh really, prove it." a random student known as Jay said. "Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir me tester? Je suis un étudiant en deuxième année, mais je sais beaucoup plus que vous. Est-ce juste moi, ou est-ce simple pathétique?" Lloyd stated. By now, Tamota was awake. "Parfait francais, jeune Garmadon!" (t: perfect French, young Garmadon) Tamota complimented. "Miss, what did he say?" Nya asked. "Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir me tester? Je suis un étudiant en deuxième année, mais je sais beaucoup plus que vous. Est-ce juste moi, ou est-ce simple pathétique? Is French for: Are you sure you want to test me? I am a sophomore yet I know much more than you do. Is it just me, or is that plain pathetic?" she translated. The entire class looked embarrassed. The duo began having a complete conversation in French.

(Lunch time)

"I can't believe that sophomore kid humiliated us in front of the entire class!" Jay said. " _You_ , Jay. He humiliated _you_. And that's the fifth time you've said that," Samantha rolled her eyes. "That's why I don't ever say anything in that class." Then, Kai came to the table and slammed his tray down. "Who does that sophomore think he is, humiliating us in front of the entire school?!" Kai shouted. " _Class_ , Kai. Not school." Samantha corrected. "Whatever." Kai furiously bit into his sandwich. "I just can't believe we got rekt by a sophomore." Jay said. "We didn't get 'rekt', Jay. He was simply stating the truth in a foreign language." Samantha sighed. Those boys could be really irritating. "Hello, my friends. How has your day been?" asked Pixal, coming to sit at the table. "Bad, terrible, horrible... bad!" Jay said. "Jay, we need to work on extending your vocabulary." Zane stated, now at the table as well. "Whatever." Jay brushed off the insult. "Anyway, what happened?" Pixal asked. They explained what happened in French class.

(with Cole and Morro...)

"Here we are. You're four hours late, but you apparently don't care." Morro sighed. "...you know, you didn't have to bring me." Cole said. "Yes I did. Who knows what you would've done outside of school if I didn't." Morro said. "Morro?! What are you doing with my student?!" Said an annoying female voice. "Samaria." The two groaned in unison. "Sister, I was escorting him to school..." Morro explained. Samaria glared at Cole. "It's true, Ms. Grant." Cole stated. "Alright, you are coming to the principals office. Me and five other staff members have been looking for you all day! Your father was worried sick..." she dragged him inside. Morro stayed back in the parking lot.

(In the office)

"Cole, I've been worried sick about you! Where were you? Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?" Lou was ambushing Cole with questions. "Mr. Brookestone, please..." principal Wu glared at him and he stopped talking. "Cole, do you have a good excuse to why you are four hours late to school?" Wu asked. "...I ran into someone on my way, and I stayed with him until I knew he was alright." Cole explained. "Who?" Both the adults asked. "Morro Grant." Cole replied. "As in... little brother of Samaria Grant and nephew of Natalie Grant?" Lou asked. Cole nodded. "Ok... I'm sorry, but we will have to suspend you." Wu said. "Ok..." Cole left the office while Wu talked to Lou.

"Cole there you are, dude!" Kai ran down the hallway and tackled his friend. "...hey." Cole said. "You ok?" Kai got off of him. "I'm suspended."

(with Jaylynn and Nancy at the hospital... dunno why)

"Jaylynn, are you sssuuuurrrreeee? It doesn't seem right." Nancy said. "Yeah... I tested seven times." Jaylynn sighed. There was a knock, at the door. "Come in." Both the girls said. Lloyd and Laurence walked in. "Hey... I didn't expect you." Jaylynn put down the needle she was holding. "Lloyd was outside during lunch and Swilard pushed him into a ditch. When he got out, he collapsed on me." Laurence explained. Jaylynn looked at Lloyd. He nodded indicating that the story was true. Jaylynn helped him onto the bed thing. She began treating him. "Jaylynn, how's life?" Lloyd asked trying to keep the spirits up. "Oh, full of surprises." She glanced over at Nancy. They both were smiling. "What?" "I'll tell you later." Jaylynn winked at Nancy as she finished treating Lloyd.

 **yo, I'm sorry for not updating in weeks. To make it up, you got a 5,000+ word chapter. Hope you enjoyed and sorry again.**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn~**


	7. Chapter 7

(Nyas POV)

Music class. The class we all dread. Why? Well, our teacher, Mr Jayson, is extremely talkative. He doesn't even teach anything music related. He is always telling us about his childhood and whatnot. To be honest, it gets COMPLETELY ON MY NERVES! It takes a lot to tick me off.

"Hey, Nya..." whispered Holly. "Yeah?" I looked at my companion. "How much do you wanna bet that Jayson's gonna say something about this Jaylynn again?" Holly smirked. "A bet again?" I replied, smiling. "I bet $5." whispered Elieen. "I bet $10." Holly said. "Ok... um I'll bet $3." I finally answered. "Are you three done?" Said a voice. We turned around and Jayson, along with the entire class, was looking at us. We nodded shamefully. "Good. You three are to head to detention after class." He said, then got back to teaching. The one time he was actually teaching something, I was talking. Shame on me...

(With Cole and Kai. 3rd person POV)

"Cole, how'd you manage to get suspended?" Kai asked. Cole sighed. "I... I was late to school and..." Cole broke down in tears. Kai looked at his friend and gave him a confused hug. "It's ok, bro..." Kai said. "I'm... I'm sorry." Cole pulled away from the hug. He heard giggling behind him. He and Kai turned around. The three hottest girls in the school were behind them. There names were Kristina Lambenhizen, Sakura, and Skylor Chen. "Awe... brotherly love." Skylor said. "That's so adorable!" Kristina smiled. "Are you alright?" asked Sakura. Cole blushed. The hottest girl in school just asked him if he was ok... He nodded. Although she was on his dance team, she never talked to him outside of lessons. "Cole, it's alright... you can tell me." She took his hand. "I... I got suspended." He finally replied. "Awe... I'm so sorry." She hugged him. He smiled.

"Ahem, Cole?" said Kai. "Yeah?" Cole looked back over at Kai. "Your father is almost done in the office." Kai whispered. "How do you-" Cole was cut off by two boys running down the hall. One was blonde and the other had black hair. The blonde was limp-running. "Hey, isn't that..." Cole muttered. "Cole?" said a voice. Cole turned around to see his father. "Oh, right..." he sighed as he left the school grounds.

(With Lloyd and Laurence)

"Wait up! You know I'm not supposed to be running!" shouted Lloyd, trying to keep up with his twin. "Common! Dad is gonna kill us!" Laurence shouted. Lloyd sighed and kept running. He eventually fell too far behind from Laurence and decided to walk. "Why did I have to get stuck with Laur?..." Lloyd whispered, while staring at the ground. He ran into someone. "Ow! Watch it!" said the person. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." Lloyd replied. He looked up and saw Ashley Mayhem. "It's fine..." she quickly left to get into her class. Lloyd sighed. "Everyone avoids me..." he walked as far as he could before his injured ankle gave way.

(Ashley's POV)

That blonde kid looks really familiar. Is he in one of my classes? He couldn't be. He's a sophomore. Unless... is he that kid from my algebra class? The one that always knows the answers right away? Was he the same kid that outsmarted everyone in French? Was he- "Hey, Ash!" Called a someone. I turned around. "Hello, Crystal." I replied quietly. "Hey..." he sat next to me. We were silent and it was awkward.

"So... how's life?" he eventually asked me. I didn't reply right away. "Life... life is short. There." I looked down at my paper. He didn't seem to know how to respond to that. Then Kai Smith waltzed in. "Hey, its you again!" He said, pointing at Crystal. "Um... duh...?" I heard my companion mutter. I smirked. "And... the creepy girl from French." Kai looked at me. Really? The creepy girl from French? Is that my reputation? "Wow, Kai." sighed another voice. Jay Walker walked in now. (lol Walker walked in). "What? She is creepy! None of us even knew she was in the room till she said something!" Kai exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and tried to block out their quarreling with the sound of me humming.

"Why are you humming?" Crystal whispered. "Cause." I replied. The teacher then walked in. "Hello, class." she stated and for some odd reason, she expected a reply. "Okay, um today we have a special guest who will be teaching you about health." The teacher said. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered this was health class. A blonde haired woman walked in. I recognized her from the previous day. "Hello, Ninjago Academy students. My name is Dr Walker Garmadon, but you can call me Jaylynn." She stated. "Yay, my little brothers sister is here, so I'm leaving." said a black haired kid. The blonde next to him face palmed as the entire class laughed. Poor kid...

(Health class 3rd person POV)

"...do you think she'll ever stop talking?" muttered Crystal, yawning. "No." Replied Ash.

Laurence was crumbling up Lloyd's notebook paper and snapping pencils in half which surprisingly didn't catch anyone's attention but Lloyd's. "Laurence, do you HAVE to do that right now?" Lloyd asked. Laurence nodded. Lloyd sighed.

"Laurence, Lloyd?" said Jaylynn. She glared at her younger brothers. "Yeah?" "Please come over here. You are gonna help me demonstrate a medical procedure, since you seem to want to talk so much." Jaylynn smirked as her two little brothers walked to the front of the room. "Okay, so these are my brothers Lloyd and Laurence," Jaylynn began. The two boys face palmed. "You don't announce that to the school!" said Lloyd quietly and obviously embarrassed. "-and they are going to demonstrate a medical procedure because... yeah." Jaylynn continued.

(with Zane and Pixal)

"Zane, I know all of this stuff already." Pixal explained, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I know that... but we need to spend some time working on this." Zane lied. He didn't actually want to help her catch up; she knew everything already. He wanted to spend time with her, which he hoped wasn't too obvious. "Zane, can't we do something else? Anything else?" she begged. "Okay," he began. He watched as she fixed her sash, which all returning exchange students had to wear. "wanna hang out?" Zane asked. She nodded, eager to stop studying. "Ok, you can choose some place." Zane smiled at his crush (cause like, they aren't dating... yet). She smiled back, and took him somewhere off the school grounds...

(With Cole in his POV, cause um... yeah)

My dad was seriously ticked off. Not only cause I got suspended, but because he found the cake in my backpack. It was worth a shot. Besides, he still let me eat it and promised not to tell Yanatara. Speaking of Yanatara, she sorta has been staring into my soul for the past hour trying to make me admit I took the cake. I won't tell.

"Cole, I know you did it." she said for the 30th time in five minutes. "I really didn't! It must've been Rocky..." I replied, looking down at my black, white, and brown collie. "Really? _Rocky?_ " Yanatara glared at the dog, then me. I nodded nervously. "Fine. If you wont spill, then fine. Have it your way." she walked away. I sighed, then bit into a piece of cake that I somehow still had in my backpack. She peeked around the corner again. "It WAS you!" "Heh heh..."

(Kai's POV)

Skylor was watching me. Calculating my every move, and guessing my next. Oh wait, no that's me to her. Her red curls bounced as she walked. Her dress flowed in the breeze, otherwise known as the ceiling fan in writing class. Her light skin glowed in the sunlight that totally wasn't the cheap ceiling lights that lined the roof... okay, so maybe it was ceiling lights, but her skin still glowed. I think i might be in love! Oh wait, no. No, I'm just a stalker. Yeah... But, there was someone that i was in love with. Lloyd Garmadon. I found out recently, also known as an hour ago, that he is transgender. He like totally told me that personally and i totally didn't find out by eavesdropping on him and his sister...

So to get to the point, since he/she; I don't even know anymore; is trans, it wouldn't be wrong for me to have maybe a small crush. I mean, he's technically part girl, right?

"Kai Smith, are you paying attention?" said a voice that was just repeating that same phrase in the back of my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts to see my writing teacher looking at me. "Huh? oh yeah... sorry." I sat up straight and payed attention the rest of the class. I was happy the day was almost over.

In the middle of my teacher writing her key-word outline, i glanced to my right. Crystal was sitting two seats down from me. Was I gonna pay attention to my teacher? No. Was I gonna annoy Crystal? Oh, yeah. Definitely. I smirked as i thought of my genius plan...

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I live in Texas, so I got a lot of rain from Hurricane Harvey, meaning i have to rush work, then i had to babysit, now i have a lot of homework too, and my mom is in Washington at the time, so i'm busy helping my grandma babysit. I will try not to take so long to update now, and if i do, forgive me. Anyway, there's your chapter. Hope y'all have a good day/night**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

(Kai's POV)

Class is almost over. Crystal is concentrating very hard. Well, I'm gonna be reckless and ruin that. Mwahaha... Ahem... anyway, now I must wait for the right time. Any minute...

The bell rang. It's too late. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I grabbed my backpack and ran out to my locker. Cole, Jay, Zane, Pixal, Samantha, Gidget, and surprisingly Lloyd were all there waiting for me. I slowed to a walk, then stopped a few feet from my locker.

"Um, am I missing something?" I asked. "No. Why?" Cole replied. "Him..." I pointed somewhat rudely at Lloyd. "Oh, his brother left with his sister, so I'm helping him." Samantha replied. "Oh, ok." I nodded.

"Oh, also... we have a project we have to do for Colonial Life 101." Cole rolled his eyes. "Lloyd said that he knows the perfect place to do it." Zane stated. "Oh? Well, let's go." We all left. I didn't know what the project was, but I didn't care. As long as I have Lloyd nearby, I didn't mind a thing.

(Coles POV 30 minutes later)

Well, this "project" isn't quite as bad as I thought. We pretty much just have to dress like colonials for the weekend and tend to a farm. We take notes as we go. I had been wondering where we were gonna find a farm to stay at for the weekend. It turns out that Lloyd knows a place.

We pulled into a rustic driveway. By rustic, that would mean a literal dirt path. A middle aged woman with reddish hair came outside holding a brown can. When she saw Lloyd step out of the car, she threw it and ran to him. I wonder if they know each other.

"My La-Lloydie pie!" she hugged him so tight, she squeezed the living daylight out of him. "Aunt Ginny, is Sarkuma here?" Lloyd asked quietly. The lady, supposedly Ginny I guess, nodded and pointed to the door. Lloyd motioned for us to follow him.

We all followed Lloyd into the tiny house. It was cluttered horribly. I saw Zane and Pixal cringe when we first walked through the doors. They both have OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder), so it doesn't help much that we are spending the weekend at this place.

"Aunt Sarkuma?" I heard Lloyd whisper. A young woman, probably about 17, came out of the hallway. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and she wore an orange shirt, torn jeans, rain boots, and gardening gloves. "Oh, Lloyd! You're here! And... your friends as well," she smiled. "Hey, I'm Sarkuma Glenn. You've probably already met my sister in law, Ginneverenver." She spat at the floor in disgust when she said Ginneverenver.

So, a teenage girl was our caretaker for the weekend... she's cute, though. I could feel myself blushing. "Hello, Miss Sarkuma. I am Zane Julien." Zane said. "I am Pixal Borg. This is my sister Gidget." Pixal nudged Gidget. Gidget pushed her in return. Sisters are weird...

"I'm Kai Smith." Kai did what he apparently thought was a pose. He had always done that. I find it strange.

"My name is Jay Walker-Gordon." Jay smiled. "I'm Cole Brookestone-Menard..." I muttered.

"Nice to meet you all, and I remember you, Sam. You've filmed here before." Sarkuma recalled.

Sarkuma led us all outside to show us everything. I could tell Pixal and Zane were relieved to be out of there. At least, until she took us to the sheds.

(3rd person POV)

"These are the sheds. This one is the toolshed. I keep chickens, roosters, and my drake in here." Sarkuma explained. All the young teens forced smiles and a few nodded, but they couldn't stand the stench of the chicken poop.

Sarkuma led them to another shed. "This is the food shed. I mix the food for the chickens and goat in here. The cat food is also in here." There were five different barrels in the shed. Three had chicken scratch in them, one had goat food in it, and the last had cat food in it.

About an hour later, Sarkuma had left them to do their own thing. They all shared the "guest house", which was literally just a shed that looked like a house. It was cluttered with boxes, grass, and cobwebs. It had electricity, but it was very dim. That was sorta a good thing; starting the next day, they'd be colonials.

"Lloyd, how'd you find this place again?" asked Kai. "Um..." Lloyd looked at the floor. "Yeah, tell us." Cole begged. "Do you know these people?" asked Jay. "I um-"

"Are they your friends?" Asked Samantha. "Yeah, and has this place always been this cluttered?" Gidget cringed. "Well, um-"

"Tell us!" Pixal urged.

"IM TRYING TO!" Lloyd broke down in tears. They all silenced themselves. Lloyd didn't stop crying, so they left him alone.

(Sarkuma's POV)

Ok, I have a very strict list of things to give the teenagers. The first thing on my list is to not ask me out. I'm 39, yet I look 16...

Anywho, next thing on the list is to be up at the crack of dawn. After that is... actually, that's all I've written. I sighed and covered my face with my hands tiredly. I just want to drift off to sleep...

"Aunt Sarkuma?" said a voice behind me. I looked up and turned around. Lloyd was standing there. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were pinkish. "Lloyd, are you ok?" I asked him. "I... I just... wanted to... to tell the others how I knew you and..." he broke down in tears. I wrapped him in my embrace (aka hugged him). "Its alright, Lloyd..." I whispered. Geez, this kid is really emotional.

(3rd person POV with Nya and da gurlz in detention)

"Why'd we have to place bets in music?" groaned Holly. "It was your idea, may I remind you." Nya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but still." Holly mumbled. "I don't think it's really THAT bad," stated Eileen. "besides, now we get more girl time." Nya shrugged her shoulders and Holly just sighed. "I wonder what the guys are doing for their project thing." Nya mumbled. "You mean your brother and his friends?" asked Eileen. Nya nodded. "I hear that the new kid, Lloyd was it?, is taking them somewhere." stated Holly. "I guess we'll find out on Sunday." Nya sighed.

(3rd person POV at Sarkuma and Ginneverenver's farm thing...)

Pixal, Gidget, and Zane were organizing the guest house. The two sisters were moving boxes and heavy things while Zane dusted the shelves and set up their beds. This was simple for him, cause all he had to do was get out of his wheelchair (with help from Pix, of course) and spread a few blankets and pillows on the floor.

While they were doing that, Kai, Cole, Jay, Samantha, Sarkuma, and Lloyd were outside by a fire pit. They were supposed to start a fire, but Sarkuma wanted Lloyd near her. Cole and Samantha both are severely allergic to smoke in large amounts, so that left Kai and Jay.

"Hey, um... Kai?" Jay asked. "Hmm?" "Do we need more wood?" "Yeah, likely." Kai replied. Jay ran off to find more wood for their fire. Kai was using some flint he found to start a fire.

"Why isn't this stupid thing working?" Kai muttered. "vous avez besoin d'acier. sans ça, le feu ne démarre pas." Lloyd stated. "What?" Asked Kai, confused. Lloyd sighed. "Didn't you learn anything in your French class? I said 'you need steel. Without it, the fire won't start' If you scrape flint and steel together, a fire will start." He explained. "Oh..." Kai threw aside the flint. "autorise moi." Lloyd got up with Sarkuma's glasses. He limped over to the fire pit, where they had stacked wood. He held the glasses up to the setting sun and a fire started on the wood. "Wooaaahhh!" said all his companions (not Sarkuma). He rolled his eyes and handed Sarkuma the glasses. "That was so cool, kid!" complimented Jay. "Not really, it's just simple logic. And I'm not a kid." Lloyd rolled his eyes again. "You're a kid. Embrace it. Drop da mic." Jay dropped his phone on the ground, which mind you, was covered in rocks. He gasped and picked up his phone. Its screen shattered. "No! My parents are gonna kill me!" He fell to his knees weeping. Samantha put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Sarkuma and Lloyd both rolled their eyes at this as Cole and Kai laughed.

Zane had just finished setting up the beds. Pixal had left to go to the restroom, so that left him with Gidget. He turned around to get back onto his wheelchair, but he saw Gidget leaning on it smirking. "Um... what do you want?" He asked. "We're alone, are we not?" She asked. "Yes we are. Why should that matter?" Zane replied. "Oh, just because. You and I, we shall be Gidget and Zane Julien-" "Wait, what?" Zane backed up a bit. "Oh, come on sweetie pops, I'll help you..." she picked him up bridal style. " _Sweetie pops?!_ " Zane blushed embarrassed at Gidgets choice of actions and words. "Yup! You're my precious sweetie pops." Gidget placed him on the bed she had just lifted him from. She sat really closely to him. "What are you doing..?" He appeared scared. "Oh, just getting close to my sweetie pops. I love ya!" She kissed him on the lips and wouldn't stop. Pixal walked in right at that moment. "WHAT IN NINJAGO IS HAPPENING HERE?!" She ran to Zane and Gidget. She plied her sister off of Zane, who was now gasping for air. "Oh, um... Zane and I were talking about homework. Ya'know, the algebra stuff." Gidget lied. "Gidget Corsoliah Borg, father WILL hear of this!" Pixal slapped her sister in the face then kneeled down to Zane.

"I'm sorry about my sister... she's a jerk." Pixal rolled her eyes. Zane laughed slightly. "It's ok." Pixal shook her head. "No, it isn't. I feel terrible." She said. "Maybe this'll make it better." Zane kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then she kissed back. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so terrible after all.

(3rd person POV outside)

"Did anyone hear that scream?" asked Cole. "Yeah, likely Pixal getting mad at Gidget again," said Samantha and Jay at the same time. "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Stop copying me-" "ok, ok, we get it. Sammi wins, end of it." Kai rolled his eyes. "Wait, why does Sammi win?" asked Jay. "Cause she does." Kai replied. "Whateve- What are you doing, kid?" Jay looked at Lloyd. "Studying. My d- I mean Mr. Garmadon has a test prepared for us on Monday. As do Ms. Grant and Mr. Jason." Lloyd solemnly replied. "Oh... can you show me?" Asked Kai. "Sure. Look, it's easy. Write 230,000,000,000 in scientific notation." Lloyd read. "Uhhh..." Kai was confused. "It's 2.3 x 10 to the 11th power. Try this one: evaluate 30 - 12 divided by 3 times 2." Lloyd said. "Oh oh! I know it!" Jay stated waving his hand in the air. "I know YOU do," Lloyd smirked. "but does Kai?" "Um... yeah?" Kai stated. "Then evaluate." Lloyd stated. "Ok, it's um... 57?" Kai guessed. Everyone laughed. "22." Said Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Sarkuma, and Samantha at the same time. Kai blushed beet red. "I knew that..." "sure ya did." Cole teased. "One more. Simplify: 12x to the 3rd power -3(2x to the 3rd power 4x plus -1) - 5x plus 7." Lloyd said. "Please pick me!" Jay waved his hand in the air again. "No, it's for Kai." Lloyd glared at him. "I don't know!" Kai finally gave in. "Wait, what was the question?" asked Jay nervously. "Simplify: 12x to the 3rd power - 3(2x to the 3rd power 4x plus -1) - 5x plus 7." Lloyd repeated. "I dunno..." Jay whispered. "Does ANYONE know?" Lloyd asked. Everyone looked at him blankly. "It's _**SO EASY**! _ The answer is 6x to the 3rd power -17x plus 10" Lloyd shouted. Everyone was surprised at how quickly Lloyd answered that problem. "You guys, those were questions from the actual test, so you're welcome! Study!" He slammed the book closed and limped away rather quickly. They all sighed. It was gonna be a rough weekend.

 **A/n: hiya! Sorry for not updating.**

 **To 22hamster22: I'll add Sky in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out, homies!**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you whom were concerned about my home, it wasn't affected in Harvey. And please forgive me for not updating again. I got poison ivy over a week ago and for the first 5ish days I haven't been able to write or type anything due to pain. Also, my excuse last Sunday is that I got a haircut and dyed my hair so... yeah. Anyway, one more thing before I begin: the description of the farm the dudes are staying at is the exact description of the farm I used to work at— the farm I got poison ivy at. Anyway, enjoy!**

(Pixals POV)

Ugh, I am so gonna murder Gidget later. She isn't boy crazy, she's just Zane crazy. At first we never bothered with it, but this time she's taken it way too far. She has made Zane fear her and now he won't even stay in the same room as her. Anyway, our project or whatever isn't going as planned... for instance, Kai keeps drifting into dreamland every time he's near Lloyd. Cole is scared of chickens, Jay keeps yapping on about Nya, Gidget keeps stalking Zane, Lloyd can't work at all, Samantha refuses to get dirty, and we keep forgetting to take notes... yeah, we suck.

"Pix, I neeeeeeeeeddddd you!" Called Gidget. "Ugh. Coming." I groaned as I shuffled towards Gidget. "What." I glared at her. "This duck isn't doing anything interesting." Gidget Replied. "What the heck, Gidget! What does that have to do with this stupid project?!" I asked, furiously. "Uh nothing. I just wanted you to come over here and stop staring at Zane." Gidget smirked. "Oh, whatever." I walked away.

(3rd person POV with Nya)

Nya, Holly, Eileen, and their other friend Sky Acrovenux, were studying at Kai and Nya's House. "Ok, so... we have this totally lame test that Ms. Grant gave us, and yeah." Sky complained. "I know, I hate her. But we have to study." Nya stated, duly. "Hey, Nya?" Nya looked over at Holly, whom had requested her attention. "Yeah?" "I Uh... I invited Ashley Mayhem from homeroom to join us and study. I hope that's alright?" Holly asked. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I've always wanted to meet her, anyway." Nya shrugged her shoulders. "Holly, do you know her?" Asked Eileen. The three other girls jumped up, surprised at the sound of Eileen's voice; they had all forgotten about her presence in the room.

"No, no. But... she seemed lonely. I heard her only friend is Crystal Stone." Holly replied. "Eww gossip." said a voice in the doorway. The quartet turned around, and there stood Victoria, holding her backpack over her shoulder. "Hey, Vikky." Eileen said, waving at the younger sister of Kai and Nya. "Hi, Nya's friends." Victoria slammed the front door shut, and miserably dropped her backpack onto the floor. "Did you have a good day at morning school?" Nya asked; Victoria was taking extra classes on Saturday mornings so she could get credits for high school, though she was only in the sixth grade. "Meh..." She sat on the couch next to Sky. "Uh oh, what happened?" Asked Sky. "Rather not talk about it." Victoria leaned her head on Sky's shoulder. "Ok, we'll put off studying until Ash gets here." Nya tossed the books aside, and laughed as her friends rejoiced.

(Lloyds POV)

I was really tired of sitting around watching Aunt Sarkuma discipline aunt Ginny, so I got up and left despite I was told not to. I limped outside to see how everyone was progressing. " _What the fudge, Lloyd",_ I thought. " _Don't limp. They'll know you're weak"._ I hid my limp almost perfectly.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm... I'm getting this pen ready for the baby chickens. Can you get more chicken scratch?" He asked. I nodded and ran off, perfectly mind you, to the food shed. "I need this... no, this-" I gasped and backed up a bit. Right as I picked up a can, there was a HUGE rattlesnake at my foot. I tried my hardest not to scream, but guess what? I failed. My screaming and hysterical crying must have attracted someone, cause I heard a few voices behind me. "Lloyd, Lloyd! Its ok, I'm here..." I felt someone touch my shoulder. I had stopped screaming by then, but I was still crying. "What happened?" asked another voice. I didn't answer. "Kai?" "I dunno." Kai replied. Kai must've been the one who was touching my shoulder. "Let's just get him out of here." Muttered the second person. I guessed it was Jay, but when I turned around, I saw how very wrong I was. It was _Morro._ "Oh, um... Right." Kai picked me up bridal style and carried me into the guest house.

"Lloyd, stay with Zane." Kai ordered. I nodded and stayed where Kai had placed me.

-later that night...-

We were all sitting by the fire talking, and Morro had joined us. "So, you're the English teachers brother?" Jay asked. "Yep. Her much... Cooler... Brother." Morro smirked. I rolled my eyes. Thats what he always told people. Aunt Sarkuma came out a few moments later with an ice pack. "Here, Lloyd." she handed it to me. At first I was confused, then I realized it was for my broken ankle... (I know, in a pervious chapter Jaylynn said it was a sprain. When Lloyd ran, it made it worse and he broke it. That's part of why he was still crying even after the rattlesnake left). "Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey, Sarkuma lady?" Jay asked. "Hmm?" "I was wondering why... Why you still look as young as you do, though you're like... Whatever age." Jay said. "Yeah, how does that even work?" Samantha asked. "Do... Do you believe in magic?" She asked. Everyone started laughing, except me Morro and aunt Sarkuma. They likely didn't believe her. "No... We dont." Gidget replied, probably speaking for the whole group. "Then I guess you'll never know." She strolled away.

"Lloyd, we're all going to bed. See ya." Cole strolled off. "Wait, we are?" asked Kai. "Yes, yes we are." Cole winked. The others must've picked up on some concept I didn't get. "'Night, Lloyd." They all strolled off.

"Well, so much for studying." I muttered. "Hey, you have me." Morro reminded me. "Right. Can ya help me with algebra?" I asked. He nodded. We worked long past sundown.

-again, a few hours later-

I was still studying algebra. I had gotten stuck on a question. "Hey, Morro... What's x times y to the 3rd power plus 72 minus y to the 2nd power?" I ask. I don't get a response. I look next to me to see Morro, but he had fallen asleep with his head rested on the log I was sitting on. It was two in the morning, so that made sense. Also explains why my brain is like, super dead. Still thinking by the campfire, I sigh.

"The answer is 72xy..." (a/n: sorry, I'm just copying this last part from a letter a friend sent me so I dunno if that was written wrong or if its even right... Yeah). Said a soft voice behind me. Turning around, I saw a face. It looked feminine... It was the girl who helped me carry my books. Trying not to blush, I watched her sit beside me on the log. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she was wearing a black top with a plaid shirt tied around the waist. Her beautiful brown hair laid upon her shoulders... " _stop Lloyd,"_ i thought to myself. _"you will never get to be with a girl like that."_

"Looks like you're studying for the algebra test." She said, looking at my books. I blushed and looked at the campfire, not questioning how she even got there in the first place. "Hi, I'm Mikayla." She said looking at me and smiling. I felt speechless. "I... Uh... I am.. Lloyd." I finally said. As I smiled back at her, i saw Jay, Cole, and Kai snickering behind a tree and making heart signs with their hands. My face felt hot. "Uh... I'll be right back." I said, then limp/walked to the snickering boys.

* * *

 **hello, fan people. Just one more thing before I depart: I just wanted to add this side note, every time I wrote Victoria, my spellcheck changed it to either VictoriaGamer27, cause that's my gamer username and my username for Minecraft Skinseed, or changed it to Vinisneezentoya. I don't even think that's a word xD and also, the thing with the rattlesnake actually happened to me. Except it was night and I didn't cry or scream**

 **Have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

(Nya's POV)

Sky, Eileen, Holly, and Ashley had gone home about 5 hours ago. It was now 3:00 in the morning. I had no reason of being up, whatsoever, besides finishing up my overdue homework. That is, until I heard Victoria crying.

"Why me? I'm too young to suffer this way." cried Victoria, from her room. I gently knocked on the door, not wanting to pull a Kai and barge in. "G..go away." Victoria pouted. "Tori, what's wrong?" I asked. "Go away, Nya!" She Shouted. At the shouting, my mother, Maya, came rushing down the hall. "What's wrong? What happened? And... why are you awake?" She asked. "Sorry, mom. Tori is pouting, but she won't tell me why." I said. "Tattletale." Said Tori, opening her door. "Tori, what's wrong?" mother asked. "Nothing." She shoved mother aside, and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom. "Um?" I looked puzzled as my mother smirked. "What?" I asked. "I know what's up. It's.. ahem... time." She awkwardly said. "Oh.. you mean—" "Yes." I snickered. Her period. She must've started today... she DID say that something bad happened at school and she's rather not talk about it. Poor girl. She's only 11. I smiled softly. "I'll talk to her tomorrow before she leaves for morning school." I volunteered. Mother ruffled my hair. "Good. Now, try and get some sleep. You have robotics club tomorrow morning, and you're meeting Kai at school since he has to turn in his Colonial Life project tomorrow." Mother said. "Right. Goodnight." I Said. I began to walk back to my room.

"Oh, and Nya?" I turned around. "You're grounded. Tell Kai the same. You know better than to get yourselves in detention." Mother left for her room. I sighed and went to bed.

(Lloyd's POV)

I was furious. Kai, Cole, and Jay were sooo gonna pay. "DUDES, WHAT THE FUDGE!" I screamed, once I got there. "Ha Ha! You like her! You like her!" Jay teased. "No I don't." I grumbled. "Lloydie has a girlfriend!" Cole teased. I punched him in the face. "Ow! Dude, you have a cast on! That hurts!" Cole whined. "Hmmf." I turned away from him, and began to walk back to the fire. I swear I could hear them questioning how I can walk so well on a broken ankle.

(3rd person POV)

Lloyd sighed in exasperation, as he sat next to Mikayla. "Sorry..." Lloyd looked at the ground. "It's ok." She smiled slightly. Morro suddenly woke up, probably cause his hand had slipped into the fire and now had a second degree burn. "Ow! F—" he suddenly noticed Mikayla, before he could finish his statement. "Who dis chic? Lloyd, is she your girlfriend?" Lloyd facepalmed and blushed. "Morro, no. Dude, no no no..." Lloyd covered Morro's mouth before he could say anything else.

"What even... um... anyway, I gotta go. I was trying to get back to my house, but I ended up here. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She left, almost as soon as she arrived. Lloyd blushed, then uncovered Morro's mouth. Morro let out a long string of curses, due to his pain, but Lloyd didn't hear. He was too amazed with Mikayla.

(With Zane, Pix, and Gidget in Pix's POV)

Zane peacefully slept in my arms. He was too afraid that Gidget might try something, so he stayed with me. It's good to know that he trusts me. Gidget was sitting on the opposite side of the room, trying to get WiFi on her BorgPhone X. (We had the latest models of technology, even if it wasn't out to the public yet, since our father is Cyrus Borg, creator of all things awesome and techno.) "Gidge, It's 3:00 in the morning." I whispered. "I know, moron. I can read the time on my phone." She rolled her eyes. "We aren't supposed to have technology, since this is a pioneer project." I muttered.

"Shut up, jerks. I'm trying to sleep." Groaned Samantha, from beside me. I sighed and leaned against Zane's wheelchair. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't feel right laying down, since I was holding Zane oh so dearly. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning, right before they leave)

"Aunt Ginny, thanks for letting us stay here. I sincerely apologize for my friends, as well." Lloyd glared at his friends, half of which were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Everyone had stayed up so late that they didn't wake early enough to work. They left Sarkuma and Lloyd to do everything. "You're welcome, La-Lloydie pie. Tell Lavender I said hi. And Jaylynn, and Nancy, and Morro. And your mom, and dad, and—" "Ahem, I'm right here." Garmadon muttered. "Lloyd, tell your father I can't speak to him directly, or else I will be doomed for the rest of my days." Ginny stated. Lloyd rolled his eyes as all his friends laughed. "I'm pretty sure he heard you." Lloyd stated through gritted teeth.

"Bye, guys!" Sarkuma Shouted, as everyone left.

(The next day at school)

(Kai's POV)

"School... Monday... Revenge on Crystal... trying to frame Ms. Grant... Lloyd..." I muttered, whilst getting out of my red camaro. "Kai, you're doing it again." Nya Said. "Doing what?" I asked, chucking Nya's backpack at her. "Talking to yourself... like you always do on Mondays." She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, dude." I said, slamming the door shut.

"Kai, bro!" Cole walked up to me. "Cole!" We fist bumped, as if we hadn't seen each other in forever. Cole still had the stench of Farm on him. I could tell he hadn't showered. "You not suspended anymore?" I asked. "Eh, I am, but I'm just here to be here. Hang around, ya know? Beats being home with Yanatara." He smiled. I laughed. His step mother Yanatara was horrible. She hated everyone except Coles dad, Louis.

"It's hard to believe!" Sang a feminine voice. "That I couldn't see!" Sang a male voice. "YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME!" Jay and Samantha jumped on both sides of us. "Hey, Jay and Sam." both Cole and I said in unison. "thought you were alone.." Sam sang. "With no one to hold..." Jay wrapped his arms around me tightly. "BUT WE WERE ALWAYS RIGHT BESIDE... you?" The two siblings looked at each other. "Stupid Jay. You broke the song. It doesn't rhyme anymore." Samantha scolded. "Oops." Jay looked down. "Oh well. Who cares? Cause da powa Of.." oh no... they better not say it... please don't... "POSITIVE THINKING!!" They shouted. I facepalmed, and Cole sighed. They were causing a scene.

"Bravo, bravo," said a very sarcastic voice. I turned to my right, and there stood Crystal. "Very nice. I could hear you from _the parking lot._ " He glared at us. "Good. I was worried we weren't projecting enough." Samantha said. "Sam, remind me why I'm friends with you?" I glared at her. "Cause I'm a celeb." She did a hair flip. "whatever, dude." I detatched Jay from my body, and headed to algebra.

(Lloyds POV)

"Mom, please don't walk us to class." Laurence begged. "Laveder, quit complaining. Your brother isn't complaining, is he?" Mom asked. Laurence was quiet after that. I assumed it was because Mom used his real name in public. "But, mom-" he began again. "Lavender, please be quiet." i whispered. "Here you are, alegbra." mom smiled. "heh, thanks..." Lavender and I hurried into class. The only seats left was one beside Kai, and another beside Sky. Lavender took the seat next to Sky, leaving me next to Kai. I blushed at the thought, then sat down, right as our teacher came in. Our teacher, aka my dad, began to pass out tests.

"Class, assume you studied well over the weekend?" the class groaned and nodded. "Especially those of you who had the Colonial Life project in Miss Amota's class." for some odd, scary reason, my dad was looking at me when he said that. I gulped and began to work on the test.

(Samantha's POV in music class)

"Can anyone tell ms how to play this note on the violin?" asked Mr. Jayson. Pfft, thats easy stuff. I freaking learned all this in kindergarten, when I started my acting career. If only Jay and I had the same first class. He's stuck with some stupid history class.

"Samantha... psst, Mr. Jayson asked you a question." said Holly. "Hm?" I looked up at the teacher. "Can you please demonstrate a G-Major scale on the flute, and you, Cole, on the violin?" Mr. Jayson asked. I smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

(Kai's POV)

Mr. Garmadon said he'd send out our grades later in the week. I was one of the first people done. I dunno whether to be impressed with myself, or deeply concerned. Oh well... just 4 classes to go until the school day is over.

(Echo Zane's POV)

I walked up to Ninjago Academy. Father said this was the place I'd finally see my brother again... I just hope he remembers me.

~to be continued~

 **dun dun dun! so, i added echo Zane. Sorry this chapter isnt as good as usual. I have writers block and also im tired. My friends wanted me to update this one for a change, so yeah XD**

 **also, i dont have proper punctuation or capitalazation, partially cause this is my kindle. I also am using the japanese keyboard sooo yeah. anyway, byeeeee lurv you guys! thx for staying with me through this unannounced hiatus.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just gotta clarify some things: 1- Yeah, I've been busy so I haven't updated. I'm sorry. 2- Echo Zane will go by Echo (as in that's his name) cause having two brothers named Zane is confusing. 3- The oc's aren't as important to the plot yet. I will give them major rolls in the upcoming chapters. But if you've noticed, I'm adding them in more ways. 4- forgive me if I've messed up any of your oc's, but if I need to fix something let me know in the reviews and I'll do my best.**

(Crystal's POV)

I have PE as my next class. I have class with a few people I know; Sky however you say her last name, Jay Walker-Gordon, Laurence Garmadon, Zane Julien, and Ashley Mayhem. As well as one person in particular that I hate; Kai Smith. I have no reasons for disliking Kai, but there's always that one person you hate for no reason in particular, and Kai just so happens to be that person.

As I walked down the hall, I saw a boy who looked somewhat like that Zane Julien guy. Except, he had brown hair and tanish skin. "Excuse me," He Called over to me. "Have you seen my brother Zane? I was told he goes to this school." I turned towards him. "Uhh Yeah. He's in my gym class." I quietly replied. "Can you take me to him?" He asked. I hesitated, but nodded. "Great!" I led this brother of Zane down the hallway. There was only one disadvantage of helping this guy: he wouldn't stop talking. "My name is Echo. I'm Zane's twin brother, but I've been gone for a long time. I wonder if he'll remember me... what do you think? Oh, I'm so excited to see my b-" I cut him off. "Oh look, we're here..." I walked into the gym and supposed Echo followed behind me.

"Crystal, you're late... again." Said my teacher. "Sorry Ms. Morala." I muttered in reply. I walked over to join the rest of the class.

(Echos POV)

I was a bit confused, but then the teacher must've noticed me. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked. "Echo. Echo Julien." I stated, introducing myself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Winnifrenn Morala, the gym teacher. Are you in this class?" She asked. "Well," I brushed my copper hair out of my face. "I actually don't go to this school. I'm looking for my brother. I was told he's here." "Who is your brother?" Ms. Morala asked. I heard whispering among the class members. "Zane Julien." I replied. "Ah, yes. He's over there with Patricia Borg." She pointed to the other side of the room. "Thank you." I smiled and walked towards the duo. As I did so, I began to feel a little nervous, yet I ignored it. "Hello, Zane!" I proclaim, waving enthusiastically. "Oh uh... hi...?" Zane responded turning towards me. "I'm sorry, who are you?" The girl I presume is Patricia asked. "Echo. Echo Julien." I stated. "Julien... that's my last name. I..." Zane looked down at his wheelchair, obviously confused. "I'm your twin brother. Remember me? I went away years ago, and now I'm back." I explained. "I'm sorry, I... I don't."

(Lloyds POV nurses office)

"Wait, so what are you saying..." I repeated. "Your sister is coming to the school to be a part time nurse. Just till you're better. You'll have to come here in between classes so she can check up on you." The nurse told me. "Ugh..." This was embarrassing. Next to me, Laurence was laughing his face off. "Wow, Lloyd. That's so sad." "Shut up." I muttered.

Suddenly, a Raven-haired girl with grayish blue eyes ran into the room. "Ms. Jolhantson, do you have anything I can use for my p-" she paused; she must've noticed us. "Um... hey..." She whispered. I waved. "Come on, Laur. Let's go." I muttered, attempting to stand. I looked over at my twin brother. He wasn't paying attention to me. He was staring at the girl who had just come in. "Laur? We have to go to class now. We have art. You love art." I said, bribing him to come with me. "Yeah, Yeah... Sorry." He sighed and let me lean upon him for support.

"Thank you, Ms. Jolhantson." I called as we left.

"Laurence, what was that about?" I asked. "What was what about? I have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered. "Don't even... you were staring at her... you seemed like you," I paused and gasped at the realization. "Oh god, you like her!" I laughed. "No... no I don't. Shut up." He replied, too quick for comfort. "You like her! You like her! Laurence is in looooovvvveeee!" I taunted. "Lloyd, shut up!" He repeated. "Oh fineee..." I laughed as we entered the classroom.

(Coles POV)

I knew I was still suspended. I also knew I wasn't supposed to be wearing these clothes. But hey, I did it anyway. What harm could it do? Besides, no one has noticed me. Maybe cause I have been hiding in this corner a majority of the day, waiting for something interesting to happen. So far, nothing.

Suddenly, a girl with white hair, red eyes, and a long green dress burst through the school doors. She was running and obviously having a hard time with it. I ran out in front of her. "Hey!" I called. She skid to a stop in front of me and nearly fell over. "Oh... hello." She whispered. "What's wrong? You seem rushed. And... who exactly are you?" I asked. "My name is Harumi Hargonza. I am new here, but I was running late this morning. Are you new here, too? Good, cause ya new kids gotta stay together, am I right?" She asked me. I wanted to tell her I wasn't new here, but she had already begun walking off. I followed her. "Y-yep. I'm new, too." I blurted out. "I know a few people from elementary school and dance camp, but that's it." I lied. "Oh, thank goodness. It is hard to make friends at a new place. Ya wanna stick together?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, sure! What's your first class?" I asked. "Biology." She replied with a long sigh. "I know where that is! Come on." I led her to the Biology room.

(Laurence's POV)

My face was red... I felt hot... the room was spinning. What was this feeling? And was j being nice to Lloyd?... Ugh I sure hope I'm not sick. I'm _NEVER nice to Lloyd, and I've never felt this way before. One moment I was laughing at Lloyd through his embarrassment, the next I'm feeling as if my heart stopped. It all happened when that girl walked into the room. That... beautiful girl..._

"Um... Laurence?" Muttered a voice in the back of my head. "Laurence, are you ok?" Said the voice again. I snapped out of my trans and looked around the room. The entire class was staring at me. "I...said all of that out loud, didn't I..." I muttered. Most of my classmates were nodding and others were just staring in shock. I groaned and sank lower in my seat. "Laurence..." whispered Lloyd. "What." I replied flatly, whilst hiding my face. "She is in this class," he looked at her, then back at me. "You should tell her you love her." He snickered.

"What?!" I shot out of my seat. "Why would I ever tell her I love her, Lloyd! That is stupid!" I shouted. " _Ahem_ , Lavender Garmadon?" The teacher began. I cringed and turned around to face the teacher as the entire class began to laugh. "..yeeeaaahhhh...?" " _Please_ take your seat and be quiet, or you will go to the office." I nodded and sat down.

"Lloyd, one more word and I will end you." I whispered. "Ok, ok." He laughed and got to finishing his art. I watched him struggle to paint due to the weight of his casts. I didn't wanna help him. He embarrassed me. He deserved to fail.

Suddenly, the girl walked up to us. "Hello. I'm Rivanavaya Jolhantson. I'm an exchange student from Australia. My mother is the school nurse, though... My brothers also come here." She said, sitting next to Lloyd. I began to blush. She was talking to me... well, us... but wow. Her accent was beautiful... her shoulder-leingth hair looked so smooth and silky. I could just stroak it... all day.

"I'm Lloyd. This is my brother." Lloyd said. "Ah, Lavender. Hello." She extended her hand to me. I extended my trembling hand to her. "H..hell—" then everything went black.

 **A/n: THIS CHAPTER TOOK 2 MONTHS TO WRITE AND ITS CRAP! YAY! Ahem... I'm at a swim test and got an idea, so I had to finish this chapter so I can do the next one (the one I have ideas for)**

 **Thank you for staying with me through this unexpected and unannounced hiatus. I'll try to update more often. Love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!! Sorry this took so long. I was super busy, then i got grounded a bunch but I'm back! and fyi, if you see improper capitalization, it's because I'm using my new laptop and there is no caps lock and I often forget to hold down shift to capitalize. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~Chapter 12~

(Rivanavaya's POV)

Oh my god... did he just pass out?! Like, for real?! What do I do? Should I do something, or let the teacher handle it?

"Laurence, that isn't funny..." Lloyd said, glaring at Laurence. I held back tears of guilt. "I'm sorry. Did I do something?" I asked, realizing he passed out when I extended my hand. "No. He is likely being overdramatic." Lloyd replied. "I don't think he is... he's pale." I whispered, as the teacher rushed over. "He's always been whiter than a popcicle." Lloyd replied. I shot him a puzzled look. "Popcicles aren't white." "Yeah they are. Before they are dyed and given flavor." "But that's just ice." "No it ain't." Lloyd crossed his arms and I sighed of exasperation.

"What happened here?!" The teacher asked. "I introduced myself and he passed out," I explained with a sigh. "It's my fault." The teacher sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Jolhantson." I nodded reluctantly as I backed up.

Lloyd didn't look too dissappointed that his brother was unconscious. In fact, he didn't look dissappointed at all. I wonder why...

"Rivanavaya?" whispered a voice behind me. I yelped softly and turned to see who it was. It was one of my older brothers, Ryan. "Hello, Ryan." I rolled my eyes. "Hey... what happened? Did another boy pass out when he looked at you?" Ryan smirked. I nodded. "Wow. See, I keep telling you you're too hot." I began to blush massively. "Shut up!" "You know it's true." "Shuuuttttt uuuuuppppppp." "Students, please get back in your seats and finish your work." The teacher ordered as Laurence/Lavender gained consciousness.

I knelt in front of Laurence. "Daaaannnnggggg..." he whispered as he gazed upon me. I laughed slightly. "I was thinking the same thing." I helped him back into his seat.

He blushed and I did too. Okayyyy, so I might possibly have a _super tiny itsy bitsy_ crush on him. Maybe...

(Echo's POV)

Zane didn't remember me? How is that even possible? We have family pictures. Lots of them. Plenty of good memories, as well. I mean, I only left in the middle of the fifth grade. That was hardly 6 years ago. I'm slightly embarassed, but mostly dissappointed that he didn't remember me.

"Echo?" he muttered. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "I-I'm sorry I don't remember. Maybe you could help me to?" he asked, with sincerety. I nodded again. "After school, I suppose. I mean, we DO live together..."

"We do?" "We're brothers." "Oh yeah..."

I sighed. "I should probably let you get back to what you were--" I was interrupted by a high-pitched feminine squeal. "Oh. My. Fricking. God!!!" I turned around and there stood a girl that looked almost exactly like Patricia. "Two Zanes?! Is this what heaven looks like?!" she ran to me and hugged me around my waist. "Genevieve Corsoliah Borg!" Patricia scolded. "Genevieve? So that's your name? Are you Patricia's sister?" I asked, noticing they had the same facial structure, glasses, clothing, and almost the same colored hair. "Genevieve? Patricia? _Pffft_." she began to laugh.

"Did I do something?" i asked, slightly confused. "No, no. It's just that no one has eve been so formal before. Please, call me Gidget or Gidge." She smiled. "And I would prefer Pixal." Patricia stated. "Oh," I blushed slightly. "ok then."

"Omg, Zane number 2? Will you pleeeeeaaasssseee be my boyfriend?!" Gidget asked me. "Um, first of all, my name is Echo. Second of all, I hardly know you." I replied, as she hugged my waist even tighter. " _AHEM_ , Genevieve Borg? Will you be so _kind_ as to join the rest of the class for the remaining twenty minutes?" I could hear Ms Morala say. "Ugh. Stupid PE," she muttered. "Coming, Ms. Morala!" she ran off.

I sighed. She was kinda cute. No... no, what am I thinking? N-O. NOOOOO.

But maybe-

NO! I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE...

not again.

(Cole's POV)

I partially felt bad about lying to Harumi. But she was kinda cute. I mean... and she was new, too. New people often like to make friends with people who are new like them. As we arrived at the Biology room, I slipped into my jacket and put a fake mustache on. "What's that for?" Harumi asked, giving me a puzzled look. "Oh, uhhh... I like fake mustaches. The girls here like it, too," I lied. She gave me another confused look as if to ask how I knew that. "Er... from what I hear." "Okayy... so you're saying if I wear one, people will like me, too?" she asked. "That's not where I was going with th-" "Do you have anymore?" before I could reply, she reached into my jacket and got a fake mustache. She put it on.

"How do I look?" she asked. I held in a laugh. "Great." I managed to say. "Thanks,- What was your name again?" she asked. "Oh, uh... Rocky Dangerpuff." I replied, worried she may say my name in fromt of the class, leading to a longer suspention. "Rocky Dangerpuff? I could have swore you had a different name five minutes ago... Oh well. Let's go." we both walked into the room.

"...and that is mito-" the teacher paused in the middle of his statement and looked at us. The students stared as well. "Oh, um... who exactly are you two?" he asked. "I'm Harumi Hargonza. I'm new." Harumi stated. "Oh, yes. I was told the mayors daughter would be joining us." he awkwardly showed her to her seat. That translates to "wtf, you have a mustache? I expected differently of you, considering you're the mayors daughter..."

The teacher turned to me. "And you are...?" "Rocky Dangerpuff." I blurted out. "Get out, Cole." "Awe..."

(Nya and Holly txt)

Nya: Holly...?

Holly: Yeah?

Nya: Do you like anyone?

Holly: Like... Like-like?

Nya: Yeah.

Holly: Weeellllll, maybe. Do you?

Nya: Maybeeee...

Holly: You do?!

Nya: Hush!! Yeah...

Holly: Ooohhh... who is it?

Nya: Jay Walker-Gordon.

Holly: I knew it! Sky owes me $20.

Nya: You two were betting on me?!

Holly: Yeah...

Nya: You're a wonderful friend.

Holly: Thanks!

Nya: That was sarsactic.

Holly: oh...

Nya: We should put our phones away before Ms. Grant sees us.

Holly: Good idea.

(Nya's POV)

I sighed. Well, theres one person I've told my secret to. Just a half million to go. I looked up at the teacher, whom had luckily not noticed us texting in class.

I could not stop thinking about Jay. Should I tell him? I'm not worried about if he doesn't like me. What worries me most is that he **WILL** like me.

a/n: **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. despite how awful it is. I will try to update again at some point this week. Bye!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dudes. Dudes. OMFG DUDES!!! I'M UPDATING!!! WHAT!? WHEN DOES THAT EVER HAPPEN ANYMORE!?** **Some things real quick: I have NO EXCUSE WHATSOEVER for not updating. My brithday was a month ago (4/15/18) so there was that... My mother got a job (FINALLY!!!) so now my mother, father, and grandmother are at work and I babysit all day. Even so, I have no excuse and I'm really sorry- especially since I promised more frequent updates once school ended, which it has.** **So yeah... kill me now... *sinks down in seat*** **alsooooo I may or may not be getting a YouTube channel. My username will either be MorroAndJaylynn, or my Wattpad name; GreenIceLove. It will be Ninjago stop motion. I'll keep ya updated on that; my mom just has to beg my dad (You heard right... my mom begged me to agree and now she has to beg my dad xD)** **Enough about that; TO THE CHAPTER!!!!** **(also, Chen the cheerleader from the movie is introduced in this chapter)**

~Chapter 13~

(Cole's POV)

I sighed as I sat outside the school with my violin. I wasn't gonna tell my father I went to school, or I'd be in more trouble than I'm already in. Besides, it isn't like they can kick me off the curb. I am not disrupting school in any way, so I should be fine.

I picked up my violin and tuned it. I still felt awkward about the whole idea of playing violin. The fact that I sing and dance doesn't help. People are always telling me I need to do more "manly" sports. This is almost worse than being a male cheerleader...- speaking of which, the NHS {Ninjago High School/Academy} cheer captain is a boy.

He confuses me. Does he hate us, or like us? I've seen him chatting with Kai and Zane in the halls. I even have talked to him a bit. We aren't close, but we aren't distant either. Sky Acrovenux tutors him, Nya dated him for a few months, and Jay is his lab partner. But where I always get stumped is when I see him glaring at Lloyd. Lloyd is usually with Nya and her friends. Every time he sees one of us with Lloyd, he scowls. Does he not like Lloyd? Does he not like us? Is he jealous?

I finished tuning my violin. As I looked up, I noticed someone watching me from a short distance.

(Lloyd's POV)

Laurence and I walked out of the nurses office for the third time today. It was lunch break. I sighed as we headed to the cafeteria. Laurence was worrying me; he had been silent ever since we left art. There were two classes between that. It was as if someone cast a "would you freaking shut up" spell on him. It was kinda nice at first, but now it's weird. Usually he talks and talks and talks unending, but no. He was _silent_.

"Laur?" I muttered. I didn't get a reply. "Laurence?" I asked again, still without a reply. "LAVENDER!" I shouted. He jumped slightly and scowled at me.

"What." He said flatly. "Bro, you scared me," I sighed of relief. "You've been quiet for the past few hours."

"A few hours? Didn't we just leave art?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"It's lunch..."

Laurence looked at his phone; he likely didn't believe me. "See, Lloyd? It's 12:15. We just left...anatomy...?" he trailed off then sighed heavily. "Are you ok, Laur?" I asked him. He nodded his reply as we walked into the cafeteria.

(Echo's POV)

Zane. Didn't. Remember. Me.

He. Doesn't. Know. Who. I. Am.

My. Own. Brother. Doesn't. Remember. His. Twin.

I held back tears as I walked to the cafeteria. I cannot believe after all these years and all the memories he doesn't remember me. I was not just dissapointed. I was FURIOUS. I was determined to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do. But how...? I have no way of convincing him without me sounding stalkerish. The thing bugging me the most is how he DOESN'T remember me. Did father keep all the memories locked away? I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Is it the fact we don't look too much alike due to Zane's albinism? Is that it? I just don't get it. Even if that was the reason, it isn't logical.

"Echo! Hey, Echo!" called a voice from across the cafeteria. I looked over where Patricia's sister was standing in her seat waving me over. I walked towards her. "Salutations, Genevieve." I muttered. "Hallooooo! Sit next to me! I saved you a seat." she pat the spot next to her. "Oh uh... thanks." I sat next to the golden-haired girl.

"Are you really Zane's twin brother?" she asked as she put some of her lunch on a napkin. "Mhmm. Do you not believe me?" I asked, curiously observing what she was doing. "I do believe you. Pix and Zane just think you're a stalker, though," she slid the napkin in front of me. "Here, have some of my lunch; I assume since you are not a student at this school, you cannot buy lunch. So you can have half of mine." "You do not have to share... It's yours." I slid it back to her. "No, I insist." "No, please..."

"Dude, just take it. My GOD." muttered a voice from across us. We both looked up to see a brunette boy sitting across from us, obviously annoyed. "And who are you...?" I asked. "Chen?" Gidget dropped her spoon. "Um yes...?" "You... are sitting at the same table as me...? YOUUUU?" Gidget said, shock on her face. "You got a problem?" he asked, setting his phone down. "No... I'm just surprised, frankly." she muttered.

"I have no idea who you are or why she is so shocked to see you..." I muttered. "Oh... you must be an exchange student, yes?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "No... I am here visiting my brother, but he doesn't remember me."

"ah... well, I am Chen Andrew. I am the captain of the school's cheer team." He explained. "Woah woah wait. You... a male... are captain of the cheer team?" I asked, slightly shocked. He did not look amused at my comment. "Lemme guess what you're thinking: _Oh, but isn't that gay? Can't only girls be cheerleaders? That's mental!_ " He rolled his eyes. I looked down embarassed, because that is exactly what I was thinking. "Well-" "that's EXACTLY what you were thinking, isn't it?" "Mhm..." I muttered. "Of course it was," Chen sighed. "enjoy your lunch." he pushed his tray towards me and walked off.

(Chen's POV)

What was that? What the hell was that!? Did I really just get upset over that? I should be used to it by now. Everyone calls me gay. Literally. Even the girls on the cheer team, and they KNOW I'm not, because I am dating one of them.

I forcefully opened the door to exit to the parking lot. I painfully walk to my brother's car and lean against the passenger side door. Why did I feel so hurt? Why after all these years did I feel hurt about being called gay? I know I'm not, so why should it matter? And if I really think about it, he didn't say it himself; I did and he agreed.

I slid down into the ground and hugged my knees, crying. I'm an emotional wreck. I often feel like I need to be as nice as humanly possible, because i need to redeem myself or whatever... but when I am stressed out and stuff I just explode and take it out on other people.

I suddenly heard muttering from a short distance away. I looked up to see Cole Brookestone~Menard on the sidewalk talking to himself. He appeared to be tuning a viola or something. I carefully studied him as he gracefully rubbed rosin on the bow. He suddenly looked up straight at me.

I cringe as he stares at me. _"How can I be sure he's looking at me...?"_ I think to myself.

"Chen?" he asks. _"Crap... he IS looking at me..._ " I hide my face in my arms.

I hear footsteps walking towards me. "Hey... you ok?" I hear Cole's soft voice next to me. I don't respond. "Chen, I know you can hear me." "It's nothing. Leave me alone." I mutter as a reply. _"Dafaq?! Did i really just say it's nothing...?"_ "Doesn't seem like nothing," he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I winced. "What's wrong?"

"I...," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I can't handle people calling me gay anymore! Just because I am a boy and I do cheer doesn't mean I'm gay! I mean, you are a boy and you dance. Are you called gay?" Cole opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, but he said nothing. "See? Didn't think so..." I bite my lower lip, trying to hold in tears. "Chen... I know you aren't gay. You know you aren't gay. Sam, your brother knows you aren't gay. Your dad...," he paused. "Ok, maybe your dad thinks you are..." I laughed slightly. "but you and I know you aren't, so why should it matter?" he asked me. "It's just-" he cut me off mid sentence, "Chen, listen. It doesn't matter what people think of you, because you know who you _really_ are." he smiled kindly at me, then stood and extended his hand to me.

I hesitantly took his hand. He pulled me to my feet. "So... you got somewhere to be? It's 12:56." Cole said, looking at his phone. "Yep. I have biology." "Well, good luck." Cole smiled and waved as I went inside.

(Cole's POV)

Daaaaannnnggggg I have good advice. I thought over everything I said to Chen. Maybe I should take some of that into consideration myself, considering I have issues with acceptance as well. I smiled as I picked up my violin and began to play.

(3rd person POV in biology)

The class was chatting as they all waited for the teacher to get into the room. Nya was in the back of the room with Sky. "So... Sky, do you talk much? You haven't said a word to me since our study group the other day." Sky blankly stared at her textbook. "Halloooooo?" Nya waved her hand in front of Sky's face. "Stop..." Sky shoved Nya's hand away. "Now we're gettin somewhere." Nya smirked. Sky rolled her eyes.

Chen (Master Chen xD) sat next to Clouse and he was messing with some random TV remote he had with him for unknown reasons. "Clousy Clouse, look at all the buttons!" he excitedly exclaimed, as he pressed them. "yes, yes. That is called a Television remote." Clouse duly replied. "OOHHH!!! It's magical!" Chen replied. Clouse facepalmed.

Jay was sitting in the front of the room glancing at the empty spot next to him. "Chen should be here by now..." he muttered. "Oh, but I am!" Chen (still Master Chen xD) said, waving the remote in the air. "Not you, dungbag." Jay rolled his eyes.

The teacher walked into the room with a cliboard. "Alright, role call. Jay Walker?" "Present." "Nya Smith?" "here!" "Clouse Quillsworth (makin up last names here, peeps)?" "Present." "Chen Chan?" "HERE!! AND SO ARE THE MAGICAL BUTTONS!!" "Sit down, good lord... Sky Acrovenux?" "Present.." "Chen Andrew?" "I'm here!" Chen ran into the room. "late... again," the teacher muttered as Chen sat next to Jay.

The teacher continued to call out names. "late _again?_ " Jay whispered to Chen (Chen A. since there are two Chen's, I'll start using innitials). "yeah... ran into trouble." Chen A replied. "Like...?" "Cole." "Ah... yeah, he's a staller." Jay muttered. "He wasn't stalling. I was." Chen A whispered. "You? You never-"

"Ahem... today we will do frog dissections." the teacher began. "Oh boy! I love dissections!" a random student said. "Oh boy, I don't and neither does the rest of this freaking class, so shut up." said Sky, causing everyone to laugh. "you never stall." Jay whispered to Chen A. "I know... I really didn't want to come to class as an emotional wreck." Chen A whispered back. "Oh? What happened?" Jay whispered. "i'll tell you after class."

"Alright students, you know what to do. begin your dissections."

 **a/n: awkward ending... but i really needed to post this, so heres a crappy chapter it took a month to write. My hand hurts, but i gotta update the rest of my stories now AND my Wattpad. SIGGGHHHHHHHH. So yep. If you have any ideas/suggestions for the next chapter, let me know cause as you can tell i am a U N I C O R N, which if i am correct spells stuck. xD xD xD JK JK! But for real, I am stuck and if you have a suggestion, let me know. Thanks for reading and I am SO sorry for the hiatus.**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOHOO! Chapter 14!! Lol when I first started this story, I would've thought I'd have more chapters out by this point. Oh well xD**

 **Mk so here's the deal. I have writers block. I also really need to finish this story. So heres what's gonna happen. I am skipping a few months ahead in the story since it's SOOO BORINGGGG. it's Christmastime. This chapter will be mainly about Zane and Pixal. It's winter break. Enjoyyyy**

Chapter 14

"Pixal..."

"mmmm"

"Pixal."

"mmmmmmmm..."

"Patricia?"

"nnmmmmnnn..."

"PATRICIA, WAKE UP!"

Pixal jolted up in her bed. "Gidget?" she rubbed her eyes. "what in the name of Ninjago are you-"

"ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING!!!" Gidget excitedly exclaimed.

"Really!?" Pixal got up and looked out the window. "It _is_ snowing..."

When they were in Texas, they never saw snow. Even in Ninjago, they didn't get snow much.

"It's so fluffy..." Pixal whispered.

"Like Zane..." Gidget added.

They giggled.

"Girls, are you awake?" Called Cyrus Borg from the hall.

"Yes, daddy!" the girls chimed in unison.

"Come out for breakfast, will you?"

"Yes, daddy." they repeated.

(Gidget's POV)

Floofy snowwwww... so floofy. Like a baby. or Zane. GASPO! OR A ZANE BABY! hehehehehehe

ANYWAY

Patricia and I entered the dining room. By the time we got in there, father was gone.

Pixal released a small sigh, "Probably working again."

I nodded as I filled my plate with fluffy pancakes.

 _Floofy... again._

I bit into the warm, delicious pancake. My father was a really great chef. He made the best pancakes. Patricia and I happily ate our panecakes in almost complete silence.

(Pixals POV)

 _10:00_

I ran down the street with my robotic dog by my side. It was routine. Even though it was cold, I sported a purple tank top and silver shorts. I wore my Brooke's running shoes and my silver hair was in a high ponytail. The robotic dog was a gift from my mother before she passed. It was capable of many things. It made a brilliant running partner, for one. It was able to keep up a perfect pace with any speed below 95 mph. It also kept track of my heartrate as long as I wore a certain watch. It made a wonderful therapetic companion and even kept me warm when I was cold.

 _Inhale inhale exhale. Inhale inhale exhale. Inhale inhale exhale._

Even my breathing patterns were timed and routined. I proceeded to run through the cold and icy neighborhood. After about a half an hour, I stopped in front of my school. I looked over at the academy. The parking lot was empty, besides Jay, Chen A, Lloyd, Kai, and Nya. Nya waved at me and the others looked at me oddly. I offered a small smile before continuing.

I began to sprint. I looked at my watch. My heart rate was high, but I ignored the sharp pains in my chest as my lungs screamed for air. In the cold, it's harder to breathe when working out. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. My sinuses stung and my node began to bleed from the bitter frost. I slowed down as I neared a park.

Zane was sitting alone by a lake that had frozen over. He was wearing a light sweater (the one I knitted, in fact) and a pair of jeans. He was writing in a journal. I wiped my bloody nose on my arm as I walked towards Zane.

"Hello, Zane."

"Salutations, Patricia," he replied, not looking up at me. "lovely day, isn't it?"

"Mhm." I sat next to him. I sighed heavily.

"Here," he handed me a hankerchief. "for your nosebleed."

"how did you-" I trailed off as I wiped my nose.

"The Pixal Sense."

I laughed. Ever since we were young we had joked around that we could sense when the other was in need. We always seemed to know when one of us needed something, even if we didn't show it.

"Ah, yes. The infamous Pixal Sense." I smiled.

"And I assume your Zane Sense drew you to me during your routine run?" he asked.

"Yes."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"We don't see snow much in this part of Ninjago, and my studies and calculations show that over the years it's apperarence has been decreasing by almost 25%." Zane said, closing his journal.

"Hm. I wonder why that is. Global warming?" I sarcastically asked.

"Hmmm oh yeah _totally._ " He replied, playing along.

"Global warming... it's out to get us."

"Oh oh... you know what's causing global warming? Gidget." Zane snickered.

"YES!"

We had a good laugh at that. We both knew global warming wasn't a threat and therefore teased about it.

My robotic companion barked.

"Oh... I forgot it was here... I'm supposed to keep my heart rate up." I muttered.

"Then walk. I'll join you."

I looked down at his dry and cracked hands resting on his lap.

"You with those dry hands pushing your wheelchair? I don't think so." I crossed my arms.

"Look at yourself," he gestured to my clothes. "and who ever said I was pushing it?"

"You jerk!" I playfully punched him. "Okay, I've got it."

I began to push him through the park at a steady pace. We looked around at the snowcapped evergreens and the trees which were bare from the cold of fall. I almost couldn't believe it was December already. It would be my birthday soon, then Christmas. Shortly after Christmas break would be graduation. Gidget and I would be graduating. Zane would be without me for another year while I was at college. I only just got back and I would be leaving him again. I really hope he hadn't realized this yet. I don't want him upset.

"Pixal, would you mind taking me to the clothing store across the street?"

I nodded and we made our way across the street. When we entered the building, the heat blasted on us like a hot Arabian day. Zane immediately headed over to the women's clothing section. I figured he was looking for a gift for his older sister, seeing as she would be returning home for the holidays soon.

I walked around the store looking at hats and scarfs, seeing if I could replicate the knitting patterns. After about 5 minutes, Zane returned to me with a bag.

"Here, put this on." He handed me the bag. I opened it and inside was a purple and silver sweater. It was 5 sizes too big.

"B-but Zane?"

"I deliberately got it oversized to provide extra warmth and comfort. It should cover at least part of your legs, as well."

I blushed. He was so thoughtful. I didn't even think to at least buy him mittons.

"Th-thank you." I replied, hushed. I quickly slipped on the sweater. He smiled and we left the store. We decided to go see a movie to finish off the morning in perfect peace and serenity.

 **Hai. Guess wat? Gidget causes global warming xD. I know that doesn't make sense but I'm 14 and that's the awkward stage in life that no one makes sense. AHEM ANYWAY XD This chappie took like 5 months to write. YO WELCOMEEEEE BAIIIIII MERRY CHRISTMA- oh wait. It's August XDXD I legit thought it was Christmas. ok NOW BAI**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oof... another hiatus. it's ok... I'm so sorry I keep leaving tho XD I'm really bad with updates. I've been uninspired though... soooo yeah. but WELCOME BACK... I guess. Oh also I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I'm dyslexic, so sometimes I'll spell a word a wrong one time then another time spell it the right way and not even realize. So any misspellings are because of that (and the fact I type super fast). I also do the same thing with words and mixing their meanings. For example, I can't write the number 8 by hand (idk why lol) and when I try to tell people about it I say "the letter 8", confusing the words number and letter... I wouldn't mind, though, if someone points out any spelling errors, just do it without flaming.** **Now without further ado.. the chapter!**

Chapter... a chapter i don't even know anymore lol

(Lloyd's POV)

Winter break passed in a breeze and we were back in school for the second trimester. I could finally write and walk on my own. Though I didn't need his assistance anymore, Laurence was set on staying with us and coming to school with me. I have a feeling it has to do with the girl we met a few weeks before break. He's been hanging out with her after school. It's good for him, I suppose. I think she's his only friend...

I was getting ready for the school day. Jaylynn was taking us to school again. I didn't know why Jaylynn kept taking us to school when mom and dad easily could. I guess it didn't really matter.

"Lloyd?"

"I'm awake, Jaylynn," I said, opening my door.

"I'm not Jaylynn...?" Laurence tilted his head.

"L-laurence! S-sorry..." I blushed, embarrassed that I had confused my brother for our sister.

He sighed heavily, "Jaylynn is in the car waiting,"

I nodded and we headed out to the car. Jaylynn was on the phone. She had been very busy lately. Over winter break we had heard a lot of exciting news. Morro and Jaylynn had set their wedding to February 11th (that was two days from now). A lot of distant family would be visiting. Jaylynn's ex-husband and my nephew were in town. Aunt Ginny and her son would be there (aunt Ginny is a widow and has a 21 year old son, my cousin Wilbur).

Aside from the subject of Jaylynn and Morro's wedding, Nancy had a baby a few days after Christmas, which was a surprise to all of us; none of us knew she was even pregnant in the first place. It's a beautiful little girl and her name is Sasha Jade.

The same day, Jaylynn told us all that _she_ is pregnant- 5 months. Apparently not even Morro knew.

So yep, that's my Christmas break.

Jaylynn put her phone down and started driving.

"So Lloyd, have you called Kai back?" Jaylynn asked.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Kai Smith calls me 10 times a day now -_-_

"No... I've been too busy,"

"He's started calling my phone now. How'd he even get my number?" Jaylynn laughed softly.

"He is so into you, Lloyd," Laurence snickered.

"He's so not!" I defended, a light blush taking its form on my face. "that's weird!"

Both my siblings began to snicker.

"You should talk to him when we get to school," Laurence stated.

"Like I'll have a choice," I muttered under my breath.

(Kai's POV)

"Ok, little sis. Check your mirrors,"

"Ok, done,"

"Start off slow. Just like in the parking lot. The only difference now is that there'll be other cars,"

"Ok, Kai,"

"Careful,"

"Ok, Kai,"

"Slow-"

"I can do this, Kai. Stop distracting me,"

I fell silent, carefully watching Nya drive. Since mother and dad were always gone on work trips, the responsibility to teach Nya how to drive fell upon me. I figured now would be as good a day as any to have her practice on the road instead of in a parking lot; she would drive us to school.

I could still remember when mother and dad still had time for us. I was only 6 years old when they stated getting busy. I practically raised Nya and Tori on my own. We did have an older brother. He was with us until about a year ago. Even though he was around, he still had to work and such. He dropped out of high school to take care of us. I remember when he taught me to drive. Now it was my turn to pass that knowledge down to my little sis.

"Don't forget your blinker, sis,"

"You sound like Blayze," she laughed softly.

"I do... because he was always right," I smirked softly.

"He wasn't cocky, unlike you," Nya laughed.

I pretended to be offended, "I'm not cocky..."

I smiled at the memory of our brother Blayze. He was 5 years older than me. We don't really know what happened to him. He went missing a year ago with absolutely no trace. It was unfortunate, but we still hold to his memory dearly.

Nya pulled up to the school with a pretty decent parking job.

"Good job, little sis," I praised her as we got out of the car.

I teasingly examined my car and complimented her on not denting or scratching it. My snarky remark earned a punch in the arm from Nya.

We walked into the school. Cole was leaning against my locker with a smirk upon his face.

"Guess who can be in school again without violating the rules?"

"Nice, dude!" we high fived.

"Oh also..." he trailed off as though afraid to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"Well... I got a girlfriend," he blushed softly.

"Woah! Sakura finally say yes?!"

"No, actually. It's the mayor's daughter Harumi..." he muttered.

I was absolutely shocked, "Harumi?! Seriously?! Duuuddddeeee!!!"

Naturally, Cole was embarrassed.

"He's not the only one who got a date just in time for Valentines day," said the voice of Pixal as she strutted in, followed by Zane.

"You two?" Nya asked, giggling.

Pixal nodded vigurously. Both she and Nya squealed and jumped around as girls do. Moments later, Gidget and Echo walked in hand in hand, both blushing and looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah," Pixal calmed herself and glanced at her sister, "I might've played cupid with those two,"

"I possibly helped," Jay stated, now joining us.

I laughed softly. I was happy for all my friends. I really was. But I was a bit disappointed that I was still single. I guess it wasn't all bad. Nya, Jay, and Sam were still single.

"Jay, you. Me. Cafe. 5:00," Nya stated.

"Suttle. Ok, lets do it," Jay blushed and smiled shyly.

Never mind. Just me and Sam now.

(Laurence's POV)

I walked with Lloyd into the academy. I glanced through the hallway, hoping to see my senpai. I sighed when I couldn't find her. I walked with Lloyd to his group of friends. I normally don't talk to them, so I stayed back and picked at a scab on my hand that I never let heal.

"H-hey, Lloyd," Kai stuttered.

"Hi guys," Lloyd replied.

All his friends greeted him, completely overlooking the fact I was standing right there. I let out another dramatic sigh.

"Oh, and... hi to you too, Laurence," said Zane.

I offered a small smile then glanced at the floor. Nya and Lloyd began to engage in a deep conversation about Natalie Babbit, some author they both like. I felt a warm hand upon my shoulder. I looked up to see Kai. A light blush spread across my face.

"Laurence, I need to talk to you..."

"Um... ok..." Lightheaded and confused, I followed Kai into an empty classroom.

 ** _DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_**

 **Hehehe hopefully I don't have a super long hiatus again and leave you on this major cliffhanger. I know this was an odd place to start this story again, but hey at least you have an update that's more than 500 words XD gn fam, stay tuned**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn**


End file.
